


Un amor a través de los años

by Piscis_Lp



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscis_Lp/pseuds/Piscis_Lp
Summary: Lo que no se vio...





	1. Babilonia

**BABILONIA**

Al llegar a Babilonia todo cambio, era el rey, el rey del aire, pero me sentía grande, glorioso, todos me amaban, o pretendían hacerlo; cuando entre al palacio fue fascinante, ¿Cómo estos llamados “Bárbaros” tuvieran construcciones tan maravillosas? Lo mejor de Babilonia fue conocer al harem del rey Darío un centenar de bellas jóvenes y lindos muchachos, debe de haber habido uno para cada día del año, ese mismo día conocí a la hija del Rey Darío la princesa Statira, la cual confundió a Hefestion conmigo, según la tradición asiática el rey debía ser el hombre mas hermoso de todos, el que destacaba mas y ese sin duda era mi buen amigo Hesfestion, Hefestion…

**3 MESES DESPUES…**

“… La princesa Statira… si, seria una pareja perfecta para ti, pero no haces nada. Llevas 3 meses en Babilonia y me dejas en Pella, a merced de tus enemigos, los cuales tienes muchos. Anipatro ya se ha acostumbrado al poder que le diste, esta cada vez más fuerte. Tengo la certeza de que habla en secreto con Parmeneon. El es peligroso, pero cuidado, sobre todo, con los más cercanos a ti, son como serpientes y pueden atacar. Casandro es hijo de Antipatro, hasta Clitos, el preferido de tu padre, ¿Y Ptotolomeo?, el es tu amigo, sí, pero cuidado con los hombres que piensan mucho, se vuelven ciegos. Solo excluyo a Hefestion…

Mi madre, siempre mi madre, al terminar de leer esta línea se escucha un ruido proveniente desde la puerta, el que da paso a Hefestion, tan majestuoso como siempre, caminó derecho hacia mi, para luego colocarse detrás y masajearme la parte superior de la espalda, mientras yo continuaba leyendo la carta que mi venenosa madre me envió.

-“… pero tu enriqueces a todos, mientras tu y yo vivimos en una generosa pobreza. ¿Por que nunca me crees?, solo una mente sombría como la mía entiende esos secretos del corazón, por que son oscuros, Alejandro, muy oscuros. Pero en ti, el hijo de Zeus, esta la esperanza del mundo. Tus compañeros serán sombras en el submundo y tú eres un nombre que vivirá para siempre en la historia, como la luz más gloriosa y brillante de la juventud, eternamente joven, eternamente inspirador. Jamás habrá otro Alejandro como tu, Alejandro Magno. Recuerda, llévame a Babilonia como me lo prometiste, solo yo te ayudare, pues ellos saben que, si te lastiman, enfrentaran mi ira como reina de Babilonia”

Al terminar de leer la carta, las manos de Hefestion seguían en mi espalda.

-Es un precio alto por llevarme nueve meses en su vientre-

-Tráela Alejandro. Le dará mucha alegría- me contestas con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

-Alegría?...Soy el objeto de sus sueños inalcanzables- le digo, pero el no me contesta, simplemente me observa, cuando de improvisto le digo-Pasa esta noche conmigo Hefestion!- Nuevamente el silencio, solo que esta vez su cristalina mirada se dirige hacia Bagoas, entendiendo el mensaje, le digo- Me bañare solo. Gracias, Bagoas.-

Luego de estas palabras Bagoas se retira y nos quedamos completamente solos; me dirijo al balcón de mi habitación seguido por Hefestion, el cual me entrega una copa de vino para luego comentarme.

-Los generales cuestionan tu obsesión por Darío. Dicen que tu destino no era ser rey de Asia.-

-Naturalmente. Solo quieren volver a sus hogares llenos de oro, yo vi el futuro, Hesfestion, lo vi en miles de veces, en miles de rostros. Esta gente desea…Necesita el cambio, Aristóteles se equivoco acerca de ellos.-

-¿Como así?- respondió un confuso Hefestion

-Mira a los que conquistamos, no entierran a sus muertos, aplastan los cráneos se sus enemigos y los ingieren, se aparean en publico! ¿Qué pueden pensar, cantar o escribir, si no saben leer? En el ejército de Alejandro, pueden ir a donde quieren, pueden ser soldados o trabajar en las Alejandrias, de Egipto hasta el océano exterior. Podemos conectar estas tierras, Hefestion y los pueblos.-

-Dicen que las Alejandrias se volvieron extensiones de Alejandro. Que atraen a las personas para convertirlas en esclavas.-

-¡Pero las liberamos de Persia, Hefestion, donde todos eran esclavos!...- conteste abruptamente- Liberar a las personas del mundo supera a la gloria de Aquiles y de Hércules… Una hazaña digna de Prometeo, quien siempre fue amigo de los hombres.-

-Recuerda el destino de esos hombres… Sufrieron mucho.-

-Todos sufrimos. Tu padre… el mió, llegaron a su fin y al final solo importa lo que hayas hecho.-

-Una vez dijiste que el miedo a la muerte motiva a todos los hombres… ¿No hay otras fuerzas?... ¿No hay amor en tu vida...Alejandro?-

No conteste, se que debería decirle que sí, que él es el amor de mi vida, pero las palabras no quieren abandonar mi boca y simplemente opto por desviar mi mirada, no soporto ver dolor en sus ojos y se que es eso lo que están reflejando en este momento.

-A veces me pregunto si no será de tu madre de quien huyes…tantos años y kilómetros los separan… ¿A que le temes?-

-¿Quien sabe esas cosas? Cunado era niño, mi madre me consideraba divino y mi padre, débil… ¿Que soy Hefestion? ¿Débil o divino?-

Hefestion no contesta la pregunta simplemente callo, en ese minuto supe que no podría aguantarlo debía decirle a Hefestion que era lo que sentía por el, debía confirmarle mi amor y esta vez no solo con hechos, sino que con palabras.

-Solo se que únicamente confió en ti, en este mundo…te extraño…te necesito. Solo te amo a ti, Hefestion… a nadie mas.-

-Aun inclinas la cabeza…así- me dijo pero sus ojos demostraban una gran emoción, amor…

-Debo deja de hacerlo- contesto

-No…como un ciervo escuchando al viento, aun me atraes, Alejandro… y no hay ojos como los tuyos- Al escuchar estas palabras mi corazón dio un salto-Sueno como un estúpido aprendiz-Luego de decir esto me abraza para a continuación decirme- Eres todo lo que me importa y juro por el dulce aliento de Afrodita, que me dan celos perderte en este mundo que tanto te desea.-

-Jamás me perderás, Hefestion…estaré contigo siempre…hasta el fin.-

Antes de que Hefestion pudiera contestar a mis palabras, lo bese, dulce y suavemente, para que luego ese beso se fuera subiendo de intensidad, volviéndose totalmente apasionado, uno como los que compartíamos antes de que nos convirtiéramos en lo que hoy en día somos rey y general, a continuación nos dirigimos a mi habitación, aun fundidos en un calido beso, nos separamos solo un momento para tomar aire, al hacerlo lo mire a sus preciosos ojos, lo que vi me sorprendió, nunca imagine que un sentimiento pudiera reflejarse tan claro, pero en su mirada pude ver lo mucho que me ama, tanto o mas de lo que yo lo amo a el.

-Te amo Hefestion, no sabes cuanto te necesito- me mira y me siento desfallecer, lo que me dice me sorprende.

-Hazme tuyo Alejandro, necesito sentirte- Al decirlo desvía su hermosa mirada de la mía y noto como sus mejillas se enrojecen.

-Y yo a ti, mi querido Hefestion- Después de decirlo me abalanzo nuevamente sobre el para poder besarlo, solo que esta vez con mucha mas pasión que la vez anterior.

Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando a mi cama hasta que las rodillas de Hefestion tocaron el borde haciéndonos perder el equilibrio cayendo irremediablemente en mi lecho, donde continuamos besándonos solo que ahora mis manos no podían parar de recorrer el increíble y bien formado cuerpo de Hefestion el que también se encontraba acariciando mi espalda suavemente, mientras nos acariciábamos la urgencia por sentir su piel crecía y crecía llegando a un punto en que tuve que desnudar por completo a Hefestion, de lo que no era conciente era de que el hacia exactamente lo mismo conmigo, al estar ambos completamente desnudos la descarga eléctrica fue incontenible, sentía que mi sangre fluía rápidamente concretándose en un punto especifico de mi anatomía; Pero a la vez notaba que Hefestion se iba excitando con cada caricia que le daba, con cada beso, oía sus gemidos, eran como un dulce susurro en mi sensible oído, absolutamente desquiciantes, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto, el era mi príncipe macedonio todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.  
Comencé besando su rostro, para luego bajar por su cuello donde me entretuve por un tiempo besando, lamiendo y succionando su perfecta piel y asegurándome de dejar mi marca en ella, después baje por su pecho lentamente y bese, lamí y succione sus tetillas, primero la derecha para luego repetir el tratamiento con la izquierda, para después bajar hasta su ombligo el cual rodeo con mi lengua para luego introducirla en el, siento el cuerpo de Hefestion arquearse ante mi toque, lo siento gemir, siento como su erección y la mía crecen con cada toque y continuo con mi recorrido descendente por su cuerpo besando cada rincón de piel, memorizándolo, hasta llegar a su despierta erección la que se alza orgullosa ante mi, comencé besando su glande, para luego lamerlo como si de un dulce se tratara, me encanta, lo meto por completo en mi boca y empiezo a succionar lento, mas fuerte, rápido, mas despacio y lo escucho gemir, es tan excitante siento que pronto va a terminar, lo siento y segundos después el me lo rectifica.

-Alejandro…ohm… para ya no puedo mas, yo ohm… quiero terminar contigo, por favor- me lo decía entre gemidos, totalmente sonrojado y bañado en sudor.

Deje su virilidad para dirigirme a su entrada, la cual comencé a lubricar primero con mi lengua para luego dirigir tres de mis dedos a su boca los que chupo y lleno de su calida saliva, para rápidamente dirigirlos a su entrada, meto uno de ellos, al principio se quejo un poco, pero luego de meter el segundo dedo comenzó a relajare ya para le tercero toque ese punto mágico el cual lo hizo arquear su espalda en un ángulo casi imposible y lanzar un sonoro gemido para luego decirme.

-Ale… Alejandro… mmmm ya basta, por favor, ya no aguanto más, por favor hazlo ya… mi Alejandro- Oírlo así, fuera de su centro y saber que era por mí me excitaba a más no poder.

Termine de prepararlo rápidamente y saque mis dedos de su entrada, gruño ante la perdida, pero solo fue por un segundo ya que fueron rápidamente reemplazados por mi excitado miembro, el cual entro en una certera y fuerte embestida, quizás mas fuerte de lo necesario ya que Hefestion lanzo un lastimero gemido lo que me obligo a reprimir mi próxima estocada y detenerme para que Hefestion se acostumbrara a la invasión, cuando ya estuvo listo me lo hizo saber moviendo sus caderas hacia mi pelvis produciendo una deliciosa descarga eléctrica, adoraba tener a Hefestion tan vulnerable bajo mi toque como nunca nadie allá visto al valiente general macedonio, nuestra danza de amor se volvió de lenta y dulce a rápida y apasionada Hefestion era mi droga, no podía dejar de embestir aun que sabia que tal vez lo estaba dañando no podía parar, cada vez iba mas rápido, sentía sus uñas clavándose en mi espalda, rasguñando, dejando su marca en mi, poco antes de llegar al clímax Hefestion susurro en mi oído.

-Lleguemos juntos, mi Alejandro- Al escuchar su enronquecida voz solo pude asentir.

Tome su virilidad en mis manos para comenzar a masajearla para luego aumentar el ritmo de mis caricias y a la vez de mis embestidas llegando luego de algunos minutos al mejor orgasmo de mi vida, sentí a Hefestion colapsar entre ambos, alcanzando juntos el clímax para luego caer rendidos en mi cama, al salir de su interior Hefestion se acomodo en mi pecho para después de recuperar el aliento, comenzar a besarme mientras yo le narraba mis sueños, mis ansias de ir a Persia, de liberar a los pueblos, el me escuchaba ateamente y opinaba acerca de lo que le parecía o lo que no, después de repetir lo antes hecho, nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con una agradable sensación, había tenido la noche más maravillosa junto a Hefestion, lo había hecho mió como en tantos otras oportunidades pasadas y ahora se encontraba profundamente dormido en mi pecho, se veía tan hermoso que no pude reprimir mi impulso a besarlo haciendo que Hefestion abriera sus hermosos ojos para mirarme aun algo adormilado para después darme un dulce beso y volver a cerrar sus lindos ojos para poder dormir un poco mas, cosa que yo no estaba dispuesto a aceptar así que abandone mi genial posición sin que Hefestion se volviera a despertar, para luego sacar las sabanas que nos cubrían y así poder contemplar todo el majestuoso cuerpo de Hefestion para comenzar a besarlo por todas partes y hubiera seguido haciéndolo si no nos hubiera interrumpido Bagoas, el cual llego para preparar mi baño, antes de que Hefestion notara la presencia de el muchacho pérsico le indique con un gesto que se retirara, entendiendo el mensaje salio de mi habitación, al hacerlo seguí recorriendo el cuerpo de Hefestion con mi labios, al llegar a su estomago Hefestion comenzó a reírse ya que le producían cosquillas mis caricias, lo que me hizo ascender por su cuerpo y besarlo diciéndole en un susurro aun pegado a sus labios.

-Buenos días, Hefestion- a lo que le me contesta.

-Buenos días, mi Alejandro- besándome nuevamente- Debo irme, Bagoas vendrá pronto a preparar tu baño y yo tengo mucho que hacer, así que si no te molesta me retirare- dijo levantándose de la cama y comenzando a vestirse.

-Pues si me molesta, quédate un poco mas conmigo Hefestion, puedes hacer luego lo que tengas que hacer- contesto como si de un niño malcriado me tratara.

-Pues yo lo siento mucho, Rey pero tengo cosas que hacer, así que me voy, nos vemos luego, mi Alejandro- me dice y antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa para obligarlo a quedarse me besa dulcemente, para luego desaparecer por la puerta de mi habitación.


	2. Persia

**PERSIA**

Meses después…

Casarse, Alejandro quería casarse, no lo podía creer, no lo quería creer, pero al llegar a Persia y verla bailar para él, simplemente la quiso como suya, todos se opusieron, ¿una bárbara?, el rey se quería casar con una bárbara, ¿por que?, nunca lo comprendí, pero tampoco me opuse, nunca lo he hecho siempre lo he apoyado en todo, solo que esta vez no dije nada, no me sentía capaz de hacerlo, solo podía sentir a mi corazón rompiéndose, a mi lama desquebrajarse, amo a Alejandro y por lo mismo quiero que sea feliz, pero no entiendo el por que de su decisión él dijo que quería tener un hijo, pero por que con Roxana, por que una bárbara, tal vez, tal vez el se enamoro de ella, tal vez el dejo de amarme, tal vez y solo tal vez esa es la razón por la cual se casa con Roxana.

Día de la boda…

Lo hizo, se caso con Roxana y lo peor es que se veía feliz, realmente le gustaba esa mujer. Lo intente, intente estar feliz por el, pero no pude, sentía a mi corazón destrozarse en el momento del enlace, a mi alma cayendo en pedazos, pero ya no podía hacer nada, así que me dirigí a su habitación para entregarle algo que guarde en mi poder por un tiempo, al llegar entre cautelosamente y lo encontré esperando a Roxana, antes de que digiera algo me adelante y le dije.

-Lo encontré en Egipto…- Le digo enseñándole un anillo- El hombre que me lo vendió, me dijo que era de una época en que se adoraba al sol y a las estrellas- No lo dejo contestar y prosigo con mi monologo- Siempre pensare en ti como el sol, Alejandro y rezo por que tu sueño ilumine a todos los hombres- Le digo colocándole el anillo en su dedo, no puedo contenerme y lo abrace fuerte, muy fuerte, a continuación le susurro al oído- Te deseo un hijo… Eres un gran hombre- Antes de poder siquiera besarlo llega Roxana, anunciando así mi retirada.

Salgo por la puerta pero me quedo detrás de ella escuchando lo que Roxana le dice, lo cual me sorprende.

-¿Tú…lo amas?-

No contesta, ya no sabe si eso es verdad o no, nunca tubo problemas en decir que sí, que me amaba, pero lo escucho decir.

-El es Hefestion- Contesta como si nada- Hay muchas maneras de amar Roxana…ven- Agrega, luego sentí pasos y no quise segur escuchando simplemente me fui, llegue hasta mi tienda y me emborrache con vino, hasta que me quede profundamente dormido.

Al despertar me encontré cara a cara con Alejandro, me miraba con temor, como si yo le fuera a reclamar algo, se que tenia derecho a hacerlo pero no pude simplemente calle, expectante a lo que venia a decir.

-Yo…Hefestion…yo, lo lamento… es solo que- Estaba nervioso, intentaba darme una explicación, pero sabia que no tenia ninguna.

-No necesitas darme ninguna explicación, tu eres el rey, tu sabes por que hace las cosas- Le conteste fríamente esperando así que se marchara, no quería oír una explicación, por que eso significaba que el admitiría que se caso con Roxana por que siente algo por ella.

-No!, yo necesito decirte el porque- Insiste el rey macedonio

-Pero yo no quiero escucharlo!, no quiero oír lo que me vas a decir- Le dijo al borde de las lagrimas, completamente fuera de mi, no podía escuchar a mi Alejandro decir que ya no me amaba, que prefería a esa bárbara antes que a mi.

-Hefestion, por favor, necesito decirte porque me case con Roxana- Insistió nuevamente.

-No!, no quiero oír de tus labios que la amas a ella, por favor Alejandro no termines de matarme- Le dije ya sin poder contener las lagrimas.

Me abrazo y llore, llore todo lo que no llore cuando me comunico la noticia de que se quería casar con esa mujer, y el simplemente me abrazo, fuerte, susurrando palabras en mi oído, las que no pude entender, cuando me calme Alejandro hablo nuevamente.

-Hefestion, mi querido Hefestion, por favor no llores mas, no por mi culpa te lo pido, escucha, yo no amo a Roxana, tu y solo tu eres mi único amor, mi Patrocolo, tu eres todo lo que yo quiero, pero tu no me puedes dar ese hijo que tanto ansío- Me dijo y lo comprendí, el aun me amaba, era cierto que solo se caso con Roxana por que quería un hijo.

-Alejandro yo…- No pude terminar de hablar por que sus labios se posaron en lo míos.

-Shh… no digas nada, no importa, esta noche quiero ser tuyo, quiero que me quites su olor- Me dijo luego de ese intoxicante beso.

Me sorprendo, el solo había dejado que yo lo tomara una vez, su primera vez y de eso ha pasado mucho tiempo, el quería ser mió de nuevo, quería que impregnara mi olor en su cuerpo, mi esencia.

-Alejandro, ¿estas seguro que es eso lo que quieres?- Pregunte aun no muy seguro de la idea, había pasado mucho tiempo de esa primera vez.

-Si mi querido Hefestion, te quiero a ti, quiero sellar nuestra unión nuevamente, no solo en alma, sino también en cuerpo, hazme tuyo Hefestion- La seguridad de sus ojos al decir esto fue todo lo que necesite para convencerme y besar sus labios fuerte y posesivamente.

Nos fuimos acercando a mi lecho en donde desnude por completo a Alejandro, lo bese, bese todo su cuerpo desde su cara hasta la punta de sus pies, era intoxicante, adictivo como la mejor droga y lo mas importante, era mió, mió y me amaba solamente a mi, continué besando, solo que esta vez subía por sus musculosas piernas donde me detuve para besar y mordisquear sus muslos, extasiado con lo roncos gemidos que salían de su boca, seguí mi recorrido ascendente pasando de largo a su crecida erección, para dirigirme a su plano abdomen y besar su ombligo, para luego insertar mi lengua en el sentía a Alejandro arquear su espalda en busca de mas contacto, seguí subiendo por su pecho para besar y succionar sus tetillas, para a continuación morderlas suavemente dejando a ambas duras, siguiendo mi camino llego hasta su cuello el que succione y lamí dejando una linda marca, necesitaba marcarlo como mió, necesitaba que Roxana supiera que Alejandro era mió, que su corazón y su alma eran míos, cuando deje su cuello me dirigí a su bello rostro el que beso por completo, mejillas, parpados, frente, todo para finalizar con un apasionado beso que nos quito la respiración. Volví a bajar solo que esta vez me detuve en su glande, el cual primero tomé con mis manos para masajearlo por un tiempo en un movimiento sube y baja, después lo metí en mi boca para lamer y succionar, Alejandro gemía fuerte, todo el mundo lo debe de haber oído, pero no importa, nada de eso importa en estos momentos solo nosotros dos, lo oigo decir algo entre gemidos.

-Hefestion… ahmm…basta, yo no voy a aguantar más… yo, quiero terminar contigo dentro…-Dijo con la voz entrecortada y ronca.

Solté su erección para dirigirme a su estrecha entrada, primero introduje mi lengua en el pequeño orificio, lubricándolo y a la vez dilatándolo, después lleve mis dedos a la boca de Alejandro lo que chupo vigorosamente para después retirarlos de su boca y dirigirlos a su entrada, primero meto un dedo, se queja ante la intrusión, espero un poco para meter el segundo dedo, ante esto Alejandro se tensa notoriamente, al notarlo lo beso dulcemente, fue en ese momento que me percate de que estaba temblando, como en nuestra primera vez hace muchos años atrás, asustado por su reacción intento retirar mis dedos de su interior, me lo impide diciéndome.

-No!… yo solo necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme, ha pasado mucho tiempo, sigue por favor, no me dejes a medias- me sonríe

Continuo procurando ir mas lento, seguí moviendo mis dedos en su interior, al sentir que ya estaba mas relajado adentre un tercer y ultimo dedo, su reacción me sorprendió, se arqueo completamente y lanzo un sonoro gemido, anunciándome así que había tocado ese punto que tantas veces a mi me había hecho terminar en un fantástico orgasmo, intente nuevamente darle en ese punto, consiguiéndolo, ya que Alejandro volvió a arquear la espalda, continué metiendo y sacando mis dedos hasta que sentí que Alejandro esta listo, sin sacar aun los dedos de su interior le dije.

-Alejandro…ponte en 4 patas, te dolerá menos- Le dije instándolo a que lo hiciera.

-No…ohm…yo, yo quiero mirarte, necesito mirarte mientras lo hacemos, como en nuestra primera vez- Me contesto mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Asentí, para a continuación tomar algo de los aceites que nos regalaron al llegar a Persia y los unte en mi miembro para facilitar la entrada en su cuerpo, al terminar de esparcir el aceite dirigí mi glande a su entrada y comencé a presionando solo un poco, adentrando la cabeza de este, noto como Alejandro se tensa y tiembla nuevamente, lo calmo besando sus labios dulcemente a la vez que empujo un tanto mas en su cuerpo, lo escucho quejarse, llevo automáticamente mi mano a su miembro y comienzo a masajearlo, noto como se relaja y por fin doy una ultima embestida y me adentro completamente en su interior, gime solo que esta vez lo que escapa por sus labios no es dolor sino puro placer, espero un poco antes de moverme nuevamente, dando tiempo a que se acostumbre, me sorprendo al ver que es él el que mueve sus caderas hacia mi pelvis, iniciando así nuestra dulce danza de amor. Comienzo con embestidas suaves para que se acostumbre, intento tocar nuevamente ese punto que lo hace morir de placer, encontrándolo para mi satisfacción y la de Alejandro el cual se arquee por completo, continuo lento por un rato mas, para tiempo después comenzar una frenética danza donde Alejandro gemía a mas no poder y yo lo acompañaba en esa tarea, minutos antes de llegar al clímax Alejandro susurra en mi oído.

-¿Juntos?- A lo que contesto.

-Juntos, mi Alejandro-

Acelero a un mas nuestro ritmo, haciendo lo mismo con su erección, la cual tomo en mis mano, llevándonos minutos después a un impresionante orgasmo, siento como mi semilla inunda su interior y como lo hace la suya en nuestros vientres.  
Caigo desplomado encima de el, fue sin duda el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, miro a Alejandro y lo noto sonreír, no puedo evitar besarlo y decirle.

-Te amo, mi Alejandro- Lo beso

-Yo también te amo, pero Hefestion me estas aplastando- ríe ante lo ultimo, con sumo cuidado me retiro de su interior para luego acomodarme en su pecho, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho antes, y comenzar a recordar…


	3. Pella

**PELLA**

Muchos años atrás…

Éramos dos adolescentes en ese entonces, teníamos solo 15 años, Alejandro era hermoso, el mas hermoso de todos, estudiábamos todos juntos bajo la tutoría de Aristóteles, en le palacio de Alejandro, el príncipe macedonio.

Esa tarde me encontraba con Alejandro, él estaba reposando su cabeza en mis piernas y yo apoyaba mi espalda contra el tronco de un gran árbol, solos en medio de un maravilloso bosque, como siempre, me hablaba de sus sueños y yo lo escuchaba como hipnotizado, o en realidad no lo hacia, solo miraba su boca, su apetitosa boca, hace ya mucho tiempo me había dado cuenta de que me atraía mucho Alejandro, pero no me atrevía a decírselo, era cierto éramos los mejores amigos, el me decía todo y yo hacia lo mismo pero es que no encontraba el valor suficiente para confesarle lo que sentía; en una ocasión en que nos encontrábamos borrachos me beso, fue un beso corto, menos que un beso fue un roce de labios, luego de ese acercamiento no ha habido otro y nunca hemos hablado de ello, tal vez Alejandro no lo recuerde, tal vez el alcohol lo borro de su mente.  
Se que me ama me lo ha dicho en un sin fin de veces, pero yo nunca he tenido el valor para preguntar si su amor es fraternal o es ese amor que siento yo por él, lo amo con todo mi corazón, con cada fibra de mi ser, lo amo no solo en cuerpo si no en alma, como debe ser el amor entre hombres, como dijo una ves hace ya mucho años Aristóteles en una de sus clases, un amor puro, un amor donde se comparte la sabiduría, un amor como el que yo siento por Alejandro.

-¿Hefestion, me estas escuchando?- Dijo el príncipe macedonio

-He, si claro…no, lo siento, ¿de que hablabas, Alejandro?-

-De nada en particular, bueno en realidad te quería pregunta algo-

-Dime, Alejandro-

-Hefestion, ¿tu alguna vez has estado con una mujer?- Pregunta sonrojado y desviando su mirada de la mía, a la vez que yo también enrojecía notoriamente.

-Eh…yo…pues no, nunca he estado con una mujer, por que lo preguntas Alejandro, ¿es que acaso tu si lo haz hecho?- Contesto, intrigado por saber si mi Alejandro a estado con alguien.

-No, yo no lo he hecho, es solo que siento curiosidad, ¿como se sentirá?, los otros dicen que se siente muy bien, me gustaría intentarlo-

No contesto, me aterra la idea de que mi Alejandro le entregue su cuerpo a alguien que no sea yo, no quiero perderlo, no quiero que ame a nadie que no sea yo, aun que no se si su amor es como el que yo siento por el.

-Será mejor que regresemos al palacio, ya hablaremos de esto luego- Respondo finalmente, parándome y dejando a Alejandro tendido en la hierba de donde se levanta, para así dirigirnos al palacio.

Esa misma noche no podía conciliar el sueño, las palabras de Alejandro acerca de su deseo de experimentar con una mujer rondaban en mi cabeza, se que suena egoísta pero no quería que Alejandro estuviera con alguien, solo quería que fuera mió.  
Con suma cautela me levante de mi cama para dirigirme a su habitación, camine lo mas silenciosamente posible hasta llegar a su alcoba, sabia que la puerta estaría abierta él nunca la cerraba, sabiéndolo abrí lentamente cuidando de que esta no emitiera ningún ruido al hacerlo me colé dentro, estaba dormido, completamente desnudo sobre su cama, se veía como un dios, era realmente una divinidad una hermosa divinidad, sin poder reprimir mis impulsos me acerque a su cama y me incline para poder depositar un suave beso en sus labios, grande fue mi sorpresa al retirarme y ver que sus ojos se encontraban abiertos, mirando expectantes, intente retirarme, pero su mano se ciño fuertemente en mi muñeca reteniéndome junto a él.

-¿Por que huyes, Hefestion?-

-Yo, yo no debí entrar a tu habitación Alejandro, lo siento es solo que…-no termino, no se que explicación darle.

-¿Por qué me besaste, Hefestion?-

No se que decir, su desnudes me distrae, no me deja pensar en una posible excusa, tal vez llego la hora de decirle la verdad, de confesar mis sentimientos.

-Hefestion, por favor, dime por que me besaste-

-Yo, Alejandro, yo te bese, por que, por que, yo, te amo- Digo lo ultimo en un susurro casi inaudible pero en el silencio de la habitación suena como si lo hubiera gritado.

No contesta, no dice nada, ni siquiera me mira, tal vez me equivoqué en decirle lo que sentía por el, tal vez debí haber callado, cuando poso mi mirada en el nuevamente, me sonríe y sin decir nada me abraza, para luego besarme, es un beso tímido, dulce, un beso que me hace volar, que me hace sentir una ligera esperanza.

-Yo también te amo Hesfestion, te lo he dicho muchas veces-Dice sonriendo

Su repuesta es como un balde de agua fría, me ama sí pero ¿Cómo me ama?

-Alejandro, tu no entiendes, yo no te amo como a un hermano, yo te amo como hombre, deseo tu cuerpo, amo tu alma, te amo-Le aclaro, totalmente ruborizado.

Me mira, como analizando una posible respuesta, repuesta que aun no llega, ya que vuelve a besarme solo que esta vez deja la timidez y me atrae hasta su cuerpo en un apasionado beso.

-Yo también te amo, Hefestion-Repite-Te amo como un hombre ama a otro hombre, te necesito, solo en ti confió mi amado Hefestion-Agrega y me siento desfallecer.

Lo beso ya sin miedo a un rechazo, no puedo hacer otra cosa, lo beso fuerte y posesivamente, muerdo sus labios, su cuello, lo quiero marcar como mió, siento su cuerpo reaccionar ante mis caricias, pero también siento a Alejandro temblar, me detengo y lo miro, desvía su mirada de la mía y lo obligo a mirarme, lo que veo es sus precisos ojos es miedo, me sorprendo nunca había visto miedo es sus ojos, no miedo a mi, me retiro de su cuerpo y me arrodillo al lado de su cama.

-Yo, yo quiero ser tuyo Hefestion, es solo que…aun no-Me dice mi adorado Alejandro

-Shh…esta bien podemos hacer esto cuando quieras, tu puedes ser mió cuando quieras, como yo seré tuyo-Lo tranquilizo

Me desnudo bajo su atenta mirada y me acuesto a su lado, para a continuación subirme encima de él, comienzo besando su cara, para poder luego bajar por su cuello donde me quedo por más tiempo, me entretengo besando y mordisqueándolo, dejando mi marca, reclamándolo como mió, sigo mi recorrido por su plano abdomen, hasta llegar a su despierta erección, la cual primero miro, para luego dirigir mi mirada hacia el, no me mira y esta totalmente rojo, se ve completamente adorable así, hago que me mire para así pedir su aprobación para lo que luego vendría, la encuentro y desciendo nuevamente por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su erección, la tomo con una de mi manos y comienzo un movimiento de arriba abajo, como cuando me auto complazco, para luego lamer la punta de la misma y luego todo el glande, lo introduzco en mi boca por completo y comienzo una lenta succión, escucho a Alejandro intentar ahogar sus gemidos, en lo que falla miserablemente, sigo con mi trabajo solo que esta vez hago la succión mas rápida para después solo succionar la punta del hinchado miembro, Alejandro ya no gime, sino que grita audiblemente, en uno de sus gemidos me dice.

-Hefestion, ya…ya no puedo mas, voy a terminar, basta…no…no querrás tragártelo…-Dice advirtiéndome, completamente sofocado.

Aumento mi succión luego de escucharlo, quiero probar su esencia, quiero probarlo, se que se va a correr lo siento, su miembro palpita dentro de mi boca, unas cuantas succiones mas y siento su caliente semilla en mi boca, me lo trago todo, sabe agridulce, pero para mi es el mejor manjar; subo hacia su rostro y lo beso haciéndolo probar su sabor.

-Por que…por que te lo tragaste…no tenias que hacerlo…-Dice Alejandro con la respiración entre cortada.

-Lo hice por que quería probar tu sabor, mi Alejandro-Respondo y luego lo beso.

Seguimos besándonos solo que esta vez Alejandro cambia las posiciones, soy yo el que me encuentro abajo esta vez y es Alejandro el que ahora recorre mi cuerpo, primero besa mis labios, los muerde, baja luego por mi cuello el que besa, lame y muerde, dejando de seguro una marca, marcándome como suyo, como yo hice con el, baja besando cada rincón de mi anatomía hasta que llega a mi vientre, ahí se queda por algunos momentos besando y lamiendo por todas partes, haciendo crecer el deseo que siento por el, sigue bajando, se detiene en mi orgullosos miembro el que se alza imponente ante el, lo mira, como si estuviera evaluando el que podría hacer con el, comienza soplándolo, lo que me produce una sensación muy placentera, luego lo toma con sus manos y comienza un movimiento de sube y baja, muy parecido a lo que yo le hice, después comienza a lamer mi miembro como si de un caramelo se tratara, para a continuación tomarlo nuevamente con sus manos y meter solo la punta de este en su boca, succiona fuertemente, haciéndome perder la razón, me aferro a las sabanas, clavo mis uñas en el colchón, lo que me hace Alejandro me hace gemir fuertemente, ahora todo mi miembro se encuentra en su boca y sigue succionando solo que esta vez mas lento, siento que voy a explotar y así se lo comunico.

-Ale…Alejandro…yo, yo voy a…a correrme-

Sigue succionando, solo que ahora aumenta el ritmo, me voy a correr, lo se, y el también lo sabe, pero parece no importarle ya que succiona mas y mas hasta que unos minutos después me vengo, vertiendo toda mi semilla en su boca, la cual traga sin ningún asco, deja mi flácido miembro para subir hasta mi sudoroso rostro y me besa, esta vez soy yo quien prueba su propio sabor, me acomodo en su pecho y me quedo descansando por un tiempo, debo irme antes de que alguien nos descubra, pero me siento tan a gusto en su pecho que no quiero, lo siento acariciando mis cabellos, tengo unas terribles ganas de dormir, y poco a poco sin darme cuenta ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con una agradable sensación, sentía que alguien me besaba, pero me negaba a abrir los ojos, me sentía tan bien en esa calidez, pero quisiera o no tuve que hacerlo, al abrir mis ojos lo primero que vi fue a mi hermoso Alejandro sonriéndome dulcemente.

-Buenos días, Hefestion-Dice para besarme segundos después.

-Buenos días, Alejandro-lo beso nuevamente-Creo que ya debo irme, en cualquier momento puede venir alguien-agrego luego.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón-Me contesta, pero noto tristeza en su mirada.

-Nos veremos más tarde, mi Alejandro-Lo beso por última vez, para luego retirarme de su habitación.

Salí de su habitación y me encamine a la mía, al llegar me eche en mi cama para tratar de dormir un poco mas, cosa que se me hizo imposible, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, me había adentrado en la habitación del príncipe, lo había besado y el correspondió a mi beso, a mis sentimientos y a mis caricias, me sentía como en una nube y estaba seguro de que no quería bajar de ella nunca.  
No sabía cuanto tiempo había trascurrido desde que llegue a mi alcoba, pero la mañana ya se hacia visible desde mi ventana, en cualquier momento entraría una criada para preparar mi baño y en efecto al monto de pensarlo apareció en el umbral de mi puerta una criada, la cual pidió permiso y entro a preparar mi baño, luego de bañarme, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a desayunar, ahí me encontré con el resto de mis compañeros y por supuesto con mi Alejandro, me dirigí hacia el y me senté a su lado como cada mañana, desayunamos en silencio, la terminar nos dirigimos a nuestra clase con Aristóteles, nos hablo de un sin fin de cosas, de las cuales todos teníamos opiniones diferentes, luego fuimos a entrenar, en eso estuvimos por largo rato hasta que nuestro maestro nos dio descanso, nuevamente me encontraba con Alejandro en el bosque, con el apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas y yo con mi espalda contra en tronco del mismo árbol, solo que esta vez nadie decía nada, nos encontrábamos sumidos en un silencio incomodo.

-Hefestion… ¿Qué paso anoche?-Dijo de improviso Alejandro, desconcertándome con la pregunta.

-¿Cómo, que, que paso anoche?, a que te refieres Alejandro-

-A eso, ¿Qué paso anoche? , ¿Por qué hicimos eso?-Dice y sus palabras me lastimas, yo se por que lo hice y se lo digo a continuación

-Yo se por que lo hice Alejandro y pensé que tu también lo sabias, lo hice por que te amo, por que te deseo, por…-No se que mas decir.

Calla, nuevamente nos encontramos enfrascados en un silencio incomodo, me duele que no diga nada, tal vez me mintió, tal vez fue una ilusión y el nunca dijo que me amaba, tal vez todo fue un sueño, necesito una respuesta, necesito saber que siente Alejandro por mi, lo que de verdad siente por mi.

-Yo, Hefestion, yo se por que lo hice, te lo he dicho en miles de oportunidades, pero nunca me creíste, te amo, te amo tanto, yo solo necesitaba corroborar que tu sintieras lo mismo-Dice luego de un tiempo.

-¿Corroborar lo que sentía?, ¿Por qué?-

-Por que, esta mañana cuando te fuiste, no se, sentí que mas que haber hecho algo hermoso esa noche, había hecho algo sucio, algo que nadie podía saber, por lo que dijiste de que alguien pudiera descubrirnos-

-Sí lo dije y me arrepiento, por que nada de lo que hagamos va ser nunca sucio, es hermosos, como tu, pero debes entender que ante los ojos de todos somos amigos, los mejores amigos y eso debe seguir así, hasta que por lo menos salgamos de aquí, cuando estemos en batalla todo será diferente, nadie se preocupara de con quien esta el príncipe macedonio-Le intento explicar, y agrego-Y nunca dudes de mi amor por ti, mi Alejandro.

Me beso, primero fue un beso dulce, el que poco a poco se convirtió en uno intenso, lleno de pasión, la pasión que sentíamos el un por el otro, nos acostamos en la suave hierba y continuamos besándonos por un largo rato, siento la traviesa mano de Alejandro colándose entre mi ropa, la siento liberándome de ella poco a poco, hasta encontrarme desnudo bajo la atenta mirada de Alejandro.

-Eres tan hermoso, el mas hermoso de todos-Me dice un embelesado Alejandro.

Me ruborizo y desvió mi mirada de la suya, no estoy acostumbrado a que me digan ese tipo de cosas y mas si proviene de Alejandro, me siento pequeño ante su mirada, quiero cubrirme, por una extraña razón siento que la timidez vuelve a mi, esa timidez que perdí hace ya muchos años, por lo menos con Alejandro, poso nuevamente mi mirada en el, sabe que me siento incomodo pero no hace nada al respecto, rápidamente coloco mis ropas en su lugar y me siento, el hace lo mismo y luego dice.

-¿Por que te cubres, Hefestion?, creí que tu timidez había pasado, por lo menos conmigo, es mas ayer no estabas para nada tímido-Me dice con una picara sonrisa

Nuevamente el rubor cubre mi cara con un lindo tono escarlata, no contesto, no se que decir, me siento torpe, al fin me decido hablar.

-Yo, no lo se, no se que me ocurre, es solo que todo esto me deslumbra, tu me amas, de verdad me amas, no es un sueño, no estamos borrachos como la vez anterior en que me besaste, no…-No puedo seguir hablando, ya que el me interrumpe.

-Borrachos, ¿Cuándo estuvimos borrachos?-

-Hace un tiempo, en alguna de las fiestas que ofrece tu padre, fue la primera vez que me besaste, no si lo recuerdas-

-La primera vez que te bese estabas dormido y fue hace muchos años atrás-

Me sorprendo, el me había besado antes, ¿Cuándo?, por que no lo sentí, me sentía confundido, supongo que Alejandro lo noto por que agrego.

-Fue cuando éramos niños, luego de luchar, la primara vez que me venciste, me colé en tu habitación, quería hablarte, pero te vi dormido, tan hermoso que no me atreví a despertarte y te bese-Me contó mi Alejandro.

-Me besaste, cuando éramos solo unos niños, ¿Por qué?-

-Por que de ese entonces te amo, Hefestion y con respecto al beso en la fiesta de mi padre, no estaba borracho, pretendí estarlo para poder besarte nuevamente-

-Me amas desde que éramos niños, pues creo que yo también, mi Alejandro-

-Mi Alejandro, me gusta como suena eso-Dice para luego carcajearse, me ruborizo ante eso.

-No te avergüences, en serio me gusta, pero solo si proviene de tu boca-Dice para inmediatamente besarme.

El beso se alarga más de lo que creemos y estamos nuevamente acostados en la hierba, las manos de Alejandro vuelven a colarse por entre mi ropa, solo que esta vez no me quejo cuando me despoja de ellas, disfruto de sus caricias, las que me llevan hasta el cielo con solo un ligero roce, lo escucho decirme algo, algo que luego de un tiempo finalmente entiendo.

-Te amo, te amo, Hefestion, te amo-Repetía una y otra vez.

-Y yo, mi Alejandro-

Continuamos besándonos y acariciándonos, hasta que era hora de regresar al palacio.  
Cenamos y nos retiramos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, intente dormir pero mis pensamientos me lo impedían, Alejandro estaba en cada uno de ellos, entrada ya la noche sentí unos golpes en mi puerta, me levante de mi cama y me dirigí a ella, la entre abrí y me encontré con el hermoso rostro de mi Alejandro, al abrir por completo la puerta Alejandro se abalanzo encima mió y comenzó a besarme con una pasión que jamás había visto en el príncipe macedonio, cerro la puerta de una patada y me arrincono contra una pared, seguía besándome y tocando todo mi cuerpo, estaba irreconocible, fuera de si, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta del sabor a alcoholen su boca, estaba borracho, intente detenerlo, me negaba a usar la fuerza con el, sabia que podía vencerlo, era el único que lograba hacerlo, pero no quería golpearlo, me separe de su boca e intente calmarlo mientras el besaba mi cuello y tocaba mi cuerpo sin descaro alguno.

-Alejandro, basta ya, estas borracho, vamos cálmate-

Al escuchar mis palabras dejo de atacar mi cuello y de tocarme, para luego separarse de mí y tambalearse hasta mi cama, recompuse mis ropas y me senté a su lado.

-Me quieres decir por que estas borracho-

-Yo…no…estoy…borracho…-Su aliento apestaba a alcohol.

-Sí, sí lo estas, ahora dime por que-Sonreí ante sus palabras parecía un niño pequeño tratando de negar una travesura.

-Yo…yo te a…amo…Hefestion, yo…yo quiero…quiero…que…tu…que tu…seas…mió…mió-Me soltó de golpe Alejandro.

-Por eso estas borracho, por que yo no soy tuyo-Intente tener calma, pero es que odiaba ver a Alejandro borracho.

-No…no estoy…borracho…-Fue lo ultimo que me dijo, ya que se quedo profundamente dormido.

Sin nada que poder hacer me acosté a su lado, contemple su rostro por un largo rato, era tan hermosos, me desnude e hice lo mismo con él, quería contemplar todo su cuerpo, lo mire por un largo tiempo hasta que yo también me quede dormido.

Al despertarme Alejandro seguía dormido, idee una buena forma para despertarlo, comencé a besar cada rincón de su anatomía sin detenerme en ningún lugar en especifico, recorrí todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo y no sucedía nada Alejandro seguía profundamente dormido, probé con algo mas osado y tome su flácido glande entre mis manos comencé a masajearlo suavemente, al no notar ninguna reacción de parte de Alejandro, lo tome en mi boca y comencé a lamerlo como si fuera un dulce, luego me lo metí por completo en la boca, empecé succionado suavemente, para después ir aumentando el ritmo hasta que note que Alejandro estaba a punto de correrse, tenia las manos totalmente aferradas al colchón y emitía unos ahogados gemidos, después de unas cuantas succiones mas sentí el calido liquido de Alejandro en mi boca el que traje sin ningún problema, para mi era el manjar de lo dioses, deje su miembro y me dirigí a su boca la que devore con placer.

-Bueno días, mi Alejandro, ¿te ha gustado la forma en que te he despertado?-

-Sí…me…ha gustado…mucho-Dice aun con la respiración entre cortada y apestando a alcohol.

-Alejandro, ¿por que estabas borracho anoche?-Pregunte al sentir el olor a alcohol en su aliento.

-Yo…yo supongo que…estaba celebrando-

-¿Celebrando?, ¿celebrando que?-

-Que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti-Me sonríe

-Jajajaja…y entonces ¿Por qué me dijiste que querías que fuera tuyo?-

-Yo… ¿yo dije eso?-Pregunta confundido.

-Pues sí, eso fue lo que dijiste-

-Supongo que era mi subconsciente, comunicando los deseos ocultos de mi corazón-

-Que son los mismos deseos que tengo yo, quiero ser tuyo, pero también quiero que tú seas mió-

-Y lo seré mi amado Hefestion, te lo juro, mi cuerpo será solo tuyo, siempre…hasta el fin-

Nos fundimos en un dulce beso, lento, sin apuros, disfrutando el uno del otro, al separarnos nuestras cabezas siguieron juntas, sentía el calido aliento de Alejandro chocar contra mi rostro, aun olía a alcohol. Me abrazo, fuerte, trasmitiéndome todo el amor que sentía por mi y así permanecimos por algún tiempo, hasta que nos llego el momento de separarnos.

-Te amo, mi Alejandro-Susurre en su oído, para después morderlo.

-Jajaja, no hagas eso, me haces cosquillas-Rió, para a continuación ponerse serio y decir-Yo también te amo-Y besarme

Seguimos en mi cama algunos momentos mas, Alejandro nuevamente me hablaba de sus sueños, y como siempre lo escuchaba con atención, opinaba acerca de lo que creía bien y de lo creía mal, se que mi opinión era la única que le importaba y eso me agradaba. Sin darnos cuenta ya era hora de nuestra primera clase y por primera vez llegaríamos tarde, al llegar al lugar donde Aristóteles impartiría su clase del día nos miro severamente y nos mando a sentar, al terminar nos pidió a Alejandro y a mi que nos quedáramos.

-No creo que el amor sea malo, pero si creo que no es razón para dejar de cumplir con sus obligaciones-Nos reprendió, para partir en dirección del bosque, antes de desaparecer por completo se giro y nos dijo-Mañana los quiero a la hora y vayan a recoger algo de la hierba que usaremos para nuestra clase de alquimia, ya saben cual es-Dijo sonriendo y despareciendo en las profundidades del bosque.

-Genial!, ahora tendremos que ir a recoger hierba-Refunfuño molesto Alejandro.

-Pareciera como si no te agradara pasar la tarde conmigo-Conteste algo molesto.

-Eso, mi querido Hefestion, es lo único bueno del castigo-Se acerco, miro hacia todos lados comprobando que no haya nadie y me beso.

-Eso pensé-Sonreí de medio lado y lo besé nuevamente-Ahora será mejor que vayamos a recoger esas hierbas-Dije dirigiéndome al bosque.

Me siguió y en menos de lo que pensamos llegamos a lo profundo del bosque, donde se encontraban las hierbas que nos mando buscar Aristóteles, recogimos bastante de esta, cuando pensé que era suficiente voltee para decirle a Alejandro, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo sus labios atraparon los míos hundiéndonos en un apasionado beso, comenzó a avanzar mientras nos besándonos hasta que chocamos contra un gran árbol en donde nos recargamos, Alejandro se encontraba lleno de deseo, me besana y acariciaba como si no hubiera un mañana jamás lo había visto de esa manera, tan fuera de su centro, comúnmente Alejandro tenia un temperamento dócil y tranquilo, nada que ver con el que en este momento se encontraba arrancándome las ropas, sin querer quedarme atrás hice lo mismo con las suyas quedando en poco tiempo desnudos el uno frente a el otro. Alejandro seguí besándome sentía que mis labios se hinchaban un poco mas con cada beso, que mi piel ardía mas y mas con cada toque, que el deseo crecía dentro mió de una forma incontenible, necesitaba sentir a Alejandro dentro mió, necesitaba con locura ser suyo.

-Alejandro-Beso-yo-Beso-quiero-Beso-quiero ser tuyo-Susurre, al decirlo las caricias propinadas a mi cuerpo pararon en seco.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué dijiste?-Sonrió

-Yo…yo quiero-La timidez que sentía en ese momento no me dejaba hilar un sola frase-Yo…demonios…Yo quiero ser tuyo!-Grité y al darme cuenta enrojecí notoriamente.

-Jajajaja, no tienes por que gritarlo-Lo golpeo suavemente en la cabeza-Auch…No tienes por que enojarte, yo también quiero que seas mió, pero ¿estas seguro?-Presunta mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Sí, estoy completamente seguro-Sonrió y sigo mirándolo fijamente.

-Sabes que tienes los ojos mas bellos que he visto en mi vida, siento que son ríos en lo que puedo hundirme para siempre-Me sonrojo.

-Tienes que dejar inclinar la cabeza…así-Dije sin saber que responder a sus bellas palabras.

-Debo dejar de hacerlo-

-No…así me gustas, tal como eres, perfecto-Sonrió y desvió mi mirada de la suya, no estoy acostumbrado a decir ese tipo de cosas.

-No soy perfecto, nadie lo es Hefestion-Dice y me obliga a mirarlo-¿En serio estas seguro, de que eso es lo que quieres?

-Sí, quiero ser tuyo-Lo beso, ya no quiero mas palabras.

Me recuesta suavemente en la hierba sobre nuestra ropa, me besa, besa todo mi cuerpo, lo recorre procurando memorizar cada parte de él, me siento ascender hacia el olimpo, como si pudiera entrar en ese lugar de dioses, así me hace sentir Alejandro como un dios, me hace volar hasta lugares que no sabia que existían, siento como desciende por mi cuerpo, besa mis muslos, mis pantorrillas, mis pies, mis dedos, todo mi ser, saltándose cierta parte de mi anatomía que grita por su atención, sube saltándose nuevamente mi hinchado glande, besando mi marcado abdomen, subiendo por mi pecho en donde se entretuvo besando mis tetillas hasta dejarlas completamente duras, siguió subiendo y se encontró con mi blanco cuello, el cual ataco sin piedad, dejándolo seguramente lleno de pequeñas marcas, hasta finalmente llegar a mi rostro el que lleno de miles de besos, dejando aun mas hinchados mis labios, baja nuevamente por mi cuerpo, solo que esta vez posa toda su atención en mi olvidado miembro, lo examina, para tomarlo luego entre sus manos y acariciarlo suavemente, sigue haciéndolo por algunos minutos mas para luego dirigir su pulgar a la punta de mi miembro y acariciarlo con movimientos circulares, creí que moriría de placer, siguió con sus caricias solo que esta vez tomo mi miembro en su boca, chupándolo y lamiéndolo fervorosamente, mientras hacia esto tomo mis testículos con una de sus manos y los apretó ligeramente, haciendo que de mi garganta emergiera un ronco gemido, soltó mi miembro para dirigirse a mi estrecha entrada, la acaricio suavemente, ante este gesto me tense, tenia miedo de lo que vendría después, no imaginaba como el imponente miembro de Alejandro entraría en mi interior, pero algo me decía que estaba a punto de averiguarlo. Lubrico mi entrada con su lengua y sin saber muy bien que hacer llevo su miembro hasta esta presionando ligeramente, el dolor fue indescriptible, todos mis nervios se tensaron, y sin quererlo de mi garganta surgió un lastimero gemido, lo que hizo que Alejandro dejara de presionar y parara todo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Yo…lo siento, no se realmente que hacer-Se disculpo apenado-Sí quieres no hacemos esto, yo…yo no quiero dañarte-

-Yo…a mi no me importa el dolor con tal de tenerte, mi Alejandro-Conteste-Quiero que sigas…quiero ser tuyo-Me ruborizo ante lo ultimo.

Volvió a presionar su miembro contra mi entrada intenta adentrar algo de él, dolía como si se tratara de la peor de las torturas, pero no me importaba, necesitaba sentir a Alejandro en mi interior, sentía como las lagrimas escapaban de mis ojos sin permiso, sentía mi cuerpo temblar y también sabia que Alejandro lo sabia ya que comenzó a besar las lagrimas que escurrían de mis ojos y susurrar dulces palabras en mi oído, intentando así relajarme, cuando sentí que la cabeza de su miembro se adentro en mi interior creí que moriría de dolor, sentía como mis entrañas se desgarraban, empujo nuevamente adentrando algo mas de su glande, ya para el tercer empujón entro por completo, dolía, dolía y escocia, sabia que mi interior estaba totalmente desgarrado, pero eso en ese momento no me importo en lo mas mínimo.

-Ale…Alejandro…no…no te muevas…por favor-Roge y obediente no lo hizo.

-Te amo, Hesfestion…gra…gracias por darme…este regalo-Dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Luego de un tiempo sentí que mi cuerpo se adapto a la invasión, ya no dolía tanto y comencé a relajarme, sin darme cuenta comencé a mover mis caderas contra la pelvis de Alejandro produciéndome un inmenso placer, viendo que era yo el que se movía Alejandro comenzó a embestir contra mi cuerpo, primero despacio y suave, para luego ir rápido y fuerte, cambiando nuevamente a despacio y suave y así sucesivamente, la fricción entre nuestros cuerpos era increíble, con solo eso me basto para correrme para sentir momentos después como Alejandro colapsaba encima mió vertiendo toda su semilla en mi interior, nos quedamos unidos por algún tiempo mas, procurando por que el momento se extendiera lo mas posible. Salio de mi cuerpo lentamente procurando hacer el menos daño posible y se acurruco en mi pecho, nos quedamos así, desnudos y tendidos en la hierba sin decir una palabra hasta que fue hora de regresar al palacio.

Al pararme sentí una ligera y molestosa punzada en mi trasero, al recoger nuestras ropas notamos que estaban manchadas con pequeñas gotas de sangre, Alejandro al verlas se inquieto bastante.

-Por Zeus, Hefestion te he hecho daño, yo…lo siento…yo de verdad-Ya no puede hablar. Lo abrazo y mis labios sellan los suyos, no quiero disculpas, no por lo que acabamos de hacer.

-No, no me haz hecho daño, me haz hecho el ser mas feliz del mundo-Le digo para besarlo nuevamente-Ahora ya hemos hecho el amor en cuerpo y alma-Lo beso de nuevo.

Permanecemos abrazados por largo rato, en silencio, escudando solo el sonido acompasado de nuestros corazones al latir sincronizadamente, realmente eras un alma atrapada en dos cuerpos.  
Tuvimos que regresar al palacio, ya que era hora de la cena, la llegar ya todos se encontraban ahí esperando a Alejandro para poder empezar a comer, al sentarme nuevamente sentí un punzada en mi trasero haciéndome contraer mi rostro en un rictus de dolor que paso desapercibido para todos menos para Alejandro, él que me dio un suave apretón en mi mano comimos tranquilamente, la terminar no quedamos un poco mas charlando con nuestros demás compañeros, hasta que Aristóteles nos mando a la cama, al pasar a su lado se dibujo en su rostro un sonrisa cómplice, el sabia lo que habíamos hecho Alejandro y yo, me ruborice por completo susurre un “Buenas noches” y subí lo mas rápido posible hacia mi ha habitación en donde me acosté boca abajo sobre la cama, así me quede por algunas horas hasta que sentí un ruido, me levante justo en el momento en que Alejandro atravesaba mi puerta, camino hacia mi y me abrazo, para aun abrazados tirarnos en la cama, nos besamos hasta que nuestras bocas estuvieron hinchadas y así aun abrazados nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Meses después…

Al pasar de los meses mi relación con Alejandro se fue haciendo cada vez mas fuerte, aun que nunca lo demostráramos en publico ya que no era correcto todas las noches venia a mi cama, algunas veces me hacia el amor, pero en general solo nos abrazábamos y conversábamos acerca de todo lo que se nos viniera a la mente, una noche Alejandro llego especialmente cariñoso, así que imagine que querría algo mas que abrazos y besos esta noche. Cuando entro se abalanzo sobre mi, cubrió mi rostro de besos, toco todo mi cuerpo, estaba realmente irreconocible, note en su aliento olor a vino, fue ahí cuando descubrí el por que de su apasionamiento, estaba borracho no por completo, pero si muy alegre, me desnudo mas rápido de lo que pude darme cuenta y susurro en mi oído un suave “Te amo” que me derritió por completo, no me importaba que estuviera borracho, solo quería sentir su cuerpo en contacto con el mió.

-Esta noche, Hefestion-Comenzó diciendo pero callo repentinamente, note el rubor subiendo por su rostro sin saber si era culpa del alcohol o de otra cosa-Esta noche, quiero…quiero ser tuyo-Completo la frase con una tímida sonrisa y un rubor aun mas intenso si cabe.

-Tu…tu quieres que…que yo-Tartamudeaba, me sentía como un estúpido, pero es que simplemente sus palabras me dejaron sin habla-¿Estas seguro?...-

-Claro que lo estoy, quiero hacer esto hace mucho tiempo-Aun que lo dijo con confianza al mirar sus ojos vi temor pintado en ellos.

-Muy bien, será como quieras-Respondí, para agregar-Te amo-Y besarlo.

Me acerque nuevamente a el y lo bese, solo que esta vez el beso estuvo cargado de pasión, de deseo, de ansias por hacer mió a Alejandro, lo desnude para que quedara en mis mismas condiciones y lo abrace, así nos dirigimos hasta mi cama en donde lo recosté dulcemente, comencé besando su hermoso rostro, baje para besar su blanco cuello, el cual chupe con avidez, seguí bajando hasta, bese sus clavículas, su fuerte pecho y me detuve en sus pezones los que mordí ligeramente, hasta dejarlos erectos, notaba como Alejandro soltaba pequeños gemiditos, que me excitaban mas si podía, seguí mi camino por su cuerpo y me detuve en su marcado y plano abdomen, lo recorrí con mi lengua la que introducir en su ombligo produciéndole cosquillas, seguí bajando hasta llegar a su glande donde solo bese la punta de este para seguir bajando por sus musculosos muslos, pasando sus bien formadas pantorrillas, hasta llegar a sus pies los que bese dedo por dedo, subí nuevamente hasta llegar a su miembro, el que bese y lamí, acordándome de lo que hizo mi primera vez lleve mi lengua hasta su apretada entrada para con mi saliva lubricarla, al sentir el contacto de mi lengua con su entrada Alejandro comenzó a temblar notoriamente, subí hasta su rostro, al mirar a sus ojos note que estaba aterrado todo el brillo del alcohol había desaparecido para dar paso a la realidad, Alejandro estaba a punto de ser mió solo si el así lo quería.

-Ale…Alejandro, si quiere…yo puedo parar…a mi…a mi no me importa, en serio, no quiero hacerte daño-Le susurre en su oído, intentando tranquilizarlo.

-No…no yo quiero…necesito ser tuyo…por favor, Hefestion, sigue-Me respondió, con la respiración un tanto entrecortada.

Baje nuevamente hasta su acogida y seguí lubricándola, cuando sentí que ya estaba listo tome mi miembro con una mano y lo dirigí hasta su entrada, lo presione suavemente, pero no pude seguir ya que Alejandro tenso todos sus músculos, para relajarlo comencé a masajear su miembro notando como poco a poco se relajaba, intente nuevamente adentrar mi miembro en su interior consiguiendo adentrar la cabeza de este, deje que Alejandro se acostumbrara a la invasión y seguí masajeando su miembro, cuando pensé que estuvo listo continué adentrando mi glande en su interior, tarde bastante en meterlo completo pero finalmente lo conseguí, al hacerlo me quede quieto hasta que Alejandro me indico que me podía mover, comencé con suaves movimientos, balanceando mis caderas de adelante a atrás, al aumentar la velocidad Alejandro lanzo un sonoro gemido, como lo que yo lanzaba cuando el tocaba un punto en mi interior que me hacia morir de placer, supuse que era eso y seguí embistiendo su cuerpo intercalando estocadas fuertes con suaves y ritmos lentos con rápidos, hasta que sentí que me iba a correr, lo tome con una mano el olvidado miembro de Alejandro que se mantenía erecto gracias a la fricción de nuestros cuerpos y lo masajeé al mismo ritmo que mis embestidas hasta que al unísono llegamos la orgasmo.

-Te…amo, mi Alejandro-Le dije con la respiración entrecortada y lo bese-Gracias…gracias por…por esto, Te amo-Le repetí

-Y yo…y yo…también…te…amo, Hefestion-Me beso-Pero…me estas aplastando-Rió ante lo ultimo.

-Oh…si lo siento, ya salgo-

-No!…no aun, yo…quiero sentirte dentro-Se pone aun mas rojo de lo que se encuentra por la actividad pasada.

-Muy bien, me quedare así, abrazado a ti, me gustaría estar así siempre-Lo beso, no puedo evitarlo sus labios son como la mejor droga.

Nos quedamos por un lapso bastante largo unidos como un solo ser, pero de verdad empezaba a ahogar a Alejandro, así que con sumo cuidado salí de su interior y me acosté en su pecho donde me quedé profundamente dormido.


	4. Persia II

**PERSIA**

-Hefestion, Hefestion…me estas escuchando-Dijo Alejandro pasándole una mano por delante del rostro a su amante.

-Eh…que…yo…lo siento no…-Conteste sinceramente

-¿En que estabas pensando?, te veías muy concentrado-

-Yo…estaba recordando-Le digo con una intrigante sonrisa.

-¿Recordando que?, si se puede saber-Me contesta con una ceja alzada.

-Sí, claro que se puede-Conteste rozando sus labios con los míos-Estaba acordándome de nuestra primera vez, esa vez en le bosque y lo de la alcoba-

-¿Por qué te acordaste de eso, justo en este momento?-Me pregunta confundido

-Por que al verte temblar, me recordó la primera vez que fuiste mió, estabas tan asustado, ni siquiera el vino pudo quitarte el miedo-Le conteste riendo entre dientes.

-No te burles de mi-Me golpea suavemente en la cabeza-Claro que estaba asustado, recuerdo cuando fuiste mió, te hice mucho daño, no…no quería que eso me pasara a mi, supongo que tu fuiste mejor amante que yo en mi primera vez-

-No lo creo, mi primera vez fue perfecta, como tu-Sonrió, se lo que me dirá a continuación, cada vez que le digo que es perfecto lo hace.

-No soy perfecto, nadie lo es Hefestion-

-Jajajaj, te amo, mi Alejandro-Lo beso y lo siento sonreír en medio del mismo.

-Que tal si ahora dormimos un poco-Me pregunta.

-Claro, yo sigo las órdenes del rey-Sonrió

-Entonces soy yo el que debe seguir ordenes, por que tu, Hefestion, eres el rey que gobierna mi alma y mi espíritu-Me besa y ante lo dicho me quedo sin palabras, las lagrimas comienzas a surcar mi cara, sin siquiera darme cuenta.

-¿Por qué lloras, mí querido Hefestion?-

-Yo, solo…no lo se-Me río-Es solo que jamás me habías dicho algo como eso, te amo, Mi Alejandro-Lo beso apasionadamente para luego acostarme en su amplio y musculoso pecho.

-Y, yo a ti, Hefestion-Me besa.

Ya no quiero dormir, quiero ser suyo, quiero sentirlo, lo amo tanto, es lo mejor de mi vida, sin el nada tiene sentido.

Me levanto y me situó encima de el, se sorprende ante mi acción pero me deja hacer, beso su amplio y musculoso pecho, subo a sus jugoso labios y los beso apasionadamente, comienzo un lento vaivén sobre sus caderas rozando nuestros semi-erectos miembros, a lo que mi Alejandro lanza un ahogado gemido, siento como sus manos recorren mi espalda de arriba abajo, hasta llegar a mi trasero el que aprieta suavemente, pasa dos de sus dedos sobre mi estrecha entrada sin proponérmelo lanzo un audible gemido y aumento el vaivén de mis caderas rozando aun mas nuestros miembros mientras Alejandro seguía rozando sus dedos en mi entrada, hasta que sin previo aviso mete uno de ellos haciéndome arquear la espalda adentrando mas aun su dedo en mi entrada el que mueve circularmente y de adentro hacia fuera, mientras yo tomo con mis manos su erecto glande para masajearlo lentamente, mientras el introducía otro dedo en mi entrada mientras yo seguía acariciando su glande y besando sus hinchados labios, mientras Alejandro introducía un tercer y ultimo dedo tocando ese punto dentro de mi que me hace arquear la espalda de una manera casi imposible sintiéndome listo para recibir a Alejandro en mi interior, se lo hice saber moviendo mis caderas hacia arriba y abaja clavándome sus dedos mas profundo si se podía, entendiendo mi indirecta saco de mi interior sus dedos para así poder dirigir su miembro hacia mi entrada adentrándolo por completo de una sola estocada, contraje mi cara en un rictus de dolor que no paso desapercibido para Alejandro, el que me obligo a detenerme hasta que me acostumbrara a la intrusión, cuando ya estuve listo empecé una suave cabalgata la que fue aumentando paulatinamente, adoraba estar en esa posición sentía que Alejandro era totalmente mió como yo lo era de el, mientras aumentaba el ritmo ensartándome cada vez mas profundo dentro de Alejandro el tomaba mi olvidada erección entre sus manos siguiendo el ritmo que yo imponía, cuando estaba por llegar al clímax Alejandro movió violentamente sus caderas contra las mías tocando ese punto que me hizo llegar irremediablemente al orgasmo derramando toda mi esencia en sus manos, minutos después siento como Alejandro derrama su semilla en mi interior vaciándose por completo, nos quedamos así por largo, me sentía tan bien con Alejandro aun dentro mió, me sentía completo, feliz, lo amo, lo amo tanto, temo que llegue el día en que todo acabe, temo perderlo, no quiero ni puedo perderlo, espero que Hades se apiade de mi y me lleve antes para así esperarlo y así en la muerte estar juntos por siempre, pero por ahora disfrutare lo mas que pueda de su amor, de nuestro amor.

-Hefestion, ¿en que piensas?-Susurra muy bajito Alejandro en mi oído, por miedo a perder la magia en la que nos encontramos envueltos.

-En que quiero estar siempre junto a ti-Le digo de igual forma en un bajo susurro.

-Y lo estarás, lo estaremos, te amo, Hefestion-Me contesta en un susurro pegado a mis labios.

-Yo también te amo, Mi Alejandro-Y lo beso, tiernamente en los labios.

Luego de un tiempo me levanto haciendo así mismo que su glande salga de mi interior y me recuesto sobre su pecho el cual acaricio por un tiempo; así después de un tiempo siento que Alejandro esta dormido, su respiración es suave y me induce al sueño, el que llega minutos después haciéndome caer totalmente rendido a los brazos de Morfeo, feliz de tener a Mi Alejandro conmigo.


	5. Gaugamela

**PERSIA**

A la mañana siguiente aun sentía la cabeza de Hefestion reposando en mi pecho, aun dormía, por Zeus se veía tan hermoso cuando dormía, todas su facciones se relajaban revelando un rostro al que las miles de batallas no pudieron dañar, nadie nunca podría imaginarse todo lo que lo amo, sin el mi vida no tiene sentido, si el no estuviera yo lo seguirá hasta la casa de la muerte donde por fin pudiéramos estar juntos para siempre, no que no hemos estado juntos siempre, pero las miles de batallas nos han alejado, aun recuerdo cuado llegamos a Asia, a Gaugamela donde tendríamos que haber derrotado a Darío, aun que no haya sido así, me llevo un buen recuerdo de ese lugar, me llevo una noche de entrega total, de pasión y de amor, sobre todo amor…

*****************************FLASH BACK***************************

**GAUGAMELA**

Me encontraba rezando esa noche luego de decirles el plan de ataque a mis generales, los que aun en desacuerdo me apoyaron, teníamos que derrotar a Darío mañana, por esa razón me estaba encomendando a los dioses para que estuvieran a nuestro favor.

-¿A quien le rezas?-Me pregunto un recién llegado Hesfestion.

-Eufobos-Respondí secamente.

-¿Miedo?-Pregunto

-Iremos por Darío-Le dije mientras caminaba hacia el fuego-Creo que el miedo a la muerte mueve a los hombres Hefestion, desde los ignorantes hasta los estudiados, es la causa de todas nuestras acciones-

Cuando llegamos al fuego vimos que Catero estaba ahí haciendo guardia con sus hombres.

-Gran Catero-Los soldados hicieron ademán de ponerse en pie pero los detuve con una señal de mi mano, no me gustaba que mis hombres se comportaran así, yo era uno mas en batalla, nadie si tuviera la oportunidad dejaría de matarme por ser el rey.

-Su majestad-

-¿Estas listo para mañana?-

-Hace rato que lo estoy en realidad, nuestros hombres ya están hartos de no tener que hacer-Me responde Catero con una sonrisa bonachona en el rostro.

-Bien, despejados pelearan mejor, todos tus hombres alertas, pero trátalos bien-

-A sus órdenes general, dormiré con los ojos abiertos-

-Lo hará para que nadie le robe su lápiz labial-Se burlo un soldado de lo dicho por Catero a lo que todos reímos.  
-Después de mañana debemos ser reyes-Dije con seriedad.

-Estamos listos su majestad, mucha sangre persa quedara en el suelo-Dijo un soldado mientras me alejaba camino a mi tienda con Hefestion a mi lado.

-Siempre he pensado Alejandro, que eres superior a nosotros-Me dijo Hefestion cuando estábamos a pocos metros de mi tienda.

-Patrocolo estuvo junto a Aquiles codo a codo en el sitio de Troya-

-Patrocolo murió primero-

-Si tu mueres, los macedonios perderán a su rey, te vengaría y seguirá tus pasos a la casa de los muertos-Conteste con férrea determinación.

-Yo haría lo mismo-Me dice mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Cuando entras en batalla, es duro esta solo-Cambio el tema y le insinuó que no quiero pasar esta noche solo.

-Si-Me responde para agregar-Tal vez…tal vez esto es “adiós”. Mi Alejandro-

-No temas Hesfestion, estamos al principio-Luego de decir estas palabras lo abrazo, aprovecho de aspirar su dulce aroma, nunca en todos los años que lo conozco he descifrado a que huele, pero eso no importa por que sea lo que sea su olor me vuelve loco, cuando lo suelto me volteo y entro a mi tienda creyendo que el me seguiría, pero pasados algunos segundos lo descarte y me prepare para ir a dormir, mañana seria un largo día.

Ya entrada la noche sentí como unas manos recorrían mi cuerpo, manos que conocían mi cuerpo a la perfección y que lo acariciaban con maestría aprendida con los años, era Hesfestion, sin siquiera abrir los ojos lo supe, su olor, su exquisito olor inundo mis sentidos y supe sin mas que eso que era el, que no me dejaría pasar esta noche antes de batalla solo, nunca lo hacia, cada vez que teníamos que enfrentarnos contra alguien el me regalaba la dicha de poseer su cuerpo la noche anterior al encuentro y esta no seria la excepción.

-¿Creías que te dejaría solo? Mi Alejandro-Susurro contra mi oreja.

-No, nunca lo haces, nunca-Susurre igual de bajo.

Lo atraje hacia mi para situarme encima de el, sentía una necesidad férrea de besarlo, de probar sus dulces labios, de explorar su boca como tantas veces ya lo había hecho, de que nuestras lenguas se encontrar nuevamente, tenia una ganas no propias de mi de poseer su cuerpo, de sentirlo mió, es que hace tanto que no se entrega a mi, que mi cuerpo arde en deseo de tocar el suyo, por marcarlo y mi alma, mi alma me reclama no haber estado junto a el, ya que sin el no soy nada, nada mas que un puñado de huesos y músculos sin alma, por que él, él es mi alma, me siento vació sin el a mi alrededor, somos y siempre hemos sido un alma atrapada entre dos cuerpo que solo cuando estamos juntos se siente en paz ya que esta con su otra mitad, eso es Hefestion para mi, mi otra mitad, mi complemento, mi todo.  
Sigo besando sus labios hasta dejarlos hinchados, desciendo por su cuello y lo muerdo fuertemente dejando una roja marca en el, siento como lanza un gemido de sorpresa ante mi agresividad, pero es que siento como la pasión me consume, como me obliga a ir rápido, mas rápido que en otras oportunidades, desgarro su túnica para develar ante mis ojos su bien formado pecho, ataco sin contemplaciones sus rosados botones hasta dejarlos completamente erectos, sigo bajando besando y lamiendo todo su torso, en algunas oportunidades eran mordidas y no besos los que dejaban una bonita marca roja en el, me entretuve por algún tiempo en su ombligo besándolo y metiendo juguetonamente mi lengua en el a lo que mi amado Hefestion se arqueo por el placer recibido, lo desnudo por completo y aprecio su hermosa figura, era perfecto, simplemente perfecto, ninguna mujer nunca se le podría igualar, nadie nunca estaría a la altura de Hefestion, por que nadie nunca podría estar en mi corazón como el lo estaba, Hefestion se encontraba totalmente sonrojado y con la respiración entrecortada, note que sus mejillas se tornaban aun mas rojas al sentir mi penetrante mirada recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo, era increíble que después de tantos años juntos aun se sonrojara cuando lo veía desnudo, claro que al sentir mi toque se desinhiba por completo y se dejaba hacer dócilmente.

Ya cansado de apreciar el cuerpo de su amante comenzó a besar y acariciar sus muslos, los que separo un poco mas para situarse cómodamente entre esto y seguir acariciándolos mientras sus labios se posicionaban sobre el rígido glande frente a el, no quería que Hefestion terminara así que se dedico a dar lengüetazos al erguido miembro, provocándole a Hefestion gran placer pero que a la vez eso no alcanzaba para llegar al orgasmo, dejo el glande en paz y se hundió aun mas entre las piernas de Hefestion llegando hasta su entrada la que acaricio primero con un dedo para luego pasar su lengua por esta, para minutos después penetrarlo con la misma haciendo que Hefestion se arqueara contra la misma y soltara un gemido que probablemente se escucho en todo el campamento, siguió metiendo y sacando la legua del estrecho orificio de Hefestion, esa era otra de las cosas que lo volvían loco, la estrechez de Hefestion, no importaba cuanto hubieran hecho el amor Hefestion seguía tan estrecho como en su primera vez y eso lo enloquecía a mas no poder, era por eso que hacia todo eso, necesitaba lubricar y dilatar a Hefestion para que este pudiera recibirlo, no quería revivir su primera vez donde inexperto como era rasgo el interior de Hefestion, siguió con su tarea retirando su legua para reemplazarla con uno de sus dedos que se deslizo sin problemas, lo movía en círculos ensanchando la entrada de su amante que se retorcía de placer ante su toque y gemía sin control alguno, al dedo en el interior de Hefestion le hizo compañía un segundo que siguió moviéndose en círculos, cuando introdujo un tercero este dio certeramente en ese punto que hacia gemir casi gritar de placer a Hefestion.

-Ale…Alejandro…ya…no…no puedo mas…te…necesito-Jadeaba Hefestion, rogando por un poco de alivio.

-Aun…no estas listo…solo un poco mas-Respondí con una picara sonrisa y con una erección que amenazaba con volverse dolorosa en cualquier minuto.

Seguí dilatándolo hasta que por fin estuvo listo para recibirme, rápidamente me desnude y me situé entre las piernas de Hefestion, quien al sentir mi erección contra su trasero se abrió aun mas facilitándome el trabajo, ambos estábamos muy apasionados ese día, sentíamos la mutua necesidad del cuerpo del otro, necesidad que seria saciada justo ahora, sentí como Hefestion tomaba mi erección y la dirigía el solo hasta su entrada para luego de un empujo adentrarla en su interior, se tenso solo un segundo para inmediatamente comenzar a empujar contra mis caderas a lo que yo conteste con fuertes arremetidas, teníamos una sincronización perfecta, nuestro cuerpo se conocían tan bien que sin palabras nos entendíamos y ese día en especial ambos necesitábamos de entrega absoluta, de saciar nuestra hambre del otro, hasta caer rendidos en la inconciencia, a cada segundo que pasaban mis embestidas se hacían mas y mas fuertes sentía un poco de temor, no quería dañar a Hefestion, pero este parecía no sentirlo, ya que a cada empuje mió un placentero gemido escapaba de su boca y se iba directamente hasta mi entrepierna, no creía que pudiera soportar mas así que tome el duro miembro de Hefestion entre mis manos y lo masturbe al ritmo de mis acometidas hasta derramarme yo en su interior y el en mi mano cayendo segundos después sobre su cuerpo, agotado pero inmensamente feliz, salí con cuidado de su cuerpo derramando algo de mi esencia fuera de este al hacerlo y me acomode a su lado, en seguida sentí como sus fuertes brazos me rodearon y me acomodaron en su pecho mientras sus manos vagaban por mi espalda en relajantes caricias.

-Te amo-Susurro bajito como temiendo que yo lo escuchara, pero sabiendo que lo haría.

-Y yo-Conteste en mi tono de voz normal mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Sus relajantes caricias poco a poco se fueron tornando cada vez pasionales, ya no era solo mi espalda la que las recibía sino que sus traviesas manos vagaron hasta mi trasero aferrándose a el para luego soltarlo y acariciarlo suavemente para subir hasta mi espalda y dirigir las manos a mi semi-erección la que se irguió orgullosa ante el primer toque de Hefestion, sentía que ahora nos mostrábamos mas relajados, que lo que vendría a continuación seria lento y tortuoso pero lleno de ternura y amor, sobre todo amor.

Esta vez era yo el que estaba abajo, Hefestion recorría todo mi cuerpo con sus manos en un movimiento perezoso, que mas que excitarme me hacia sentir infinitamente querido por mi amante, sus labios se encontraban sobre los míos en un beso sin prisas, paso su lengua sobre mis labios en mudo permiso para poder entrar en mi cavidad, permiso que le fue concedido al abrir mi boca para así poder adentrar su lengua en mi, comenzando así un beso tranquilo y lleno de ternura, a medida que pasaban los segundo ese beso se convirtió en uno voraz y lleno de deseo, era extraño ver a Hefestion así, supongo que realmente le preocupa lo que pueda suceder mañana y por esa razón se estaba entregando a mi sin limite alguno, siento sus labios en mi cuello ahora encontrando el lugar donde mi acelerado pulso se siente, lo besa primero para luego succionar lentamente y besarlo nuevamente, sigue bajando tranquilamente por mi pecho, besa mis sonrosados pezones, pasea su lengua por mi marcado abdomen definiendo cada uno de mis músculos con ella, llega a mi ombligo y mete su lengua traviesamente en mi cavidad, me arqueo ante eso, me produce cosquillas, pero a la vez un placer infinito, continua su recorrido por mi cuerpo pasando de largo mi erección besando y acariciando lentamente mis muslos, bajando a mis pantorrillas hasta llegar a mis pies donde besas cada uno de mis dedos y subes nuevamente hasta llegar a mi cara, la que besas con igual tranquilidad para después depositar un casto besos en mis labios, quería mas, necesitaba mas, sentía como mi cuerpo ardía de pasión, pero también sabia que ahora el que estaba al mando era Hefestion y si el quería hacerlo lenta y tiernamente tendría que aceptarlo. Siento como su mano viaja por mi costado hasta llegar a mi erección la que atrapo con una de sus manos, comenzando así un suave movimiento sobre esta, causándome un placer indescriptible, sus caricias se propagaron por algún tiempo hasta que ya no pude soportar lo lentas de ellas.

-Ahhh…Hesfestion…mas…mas rápido…- Suplique.

-Shh…todo a su tiempo-

Me estaba volviendo loco, sus caricias me tenían absolutamente enloquecido, lo que no espere era que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su manos fueran reemplazadas por su aterciopelado interior, al igual que la vez anterior fue él el que dirigió mi erguido miembro hasta su entrada adentrándolo poco a poco en el hasta quedar completamente sentado sobre este.

-Ahhh…Hesfestion…-Gemí fuertemente ante la sensación de estar dentro de él de nuevo.

-Ahhh…Mi Alejandro…-Gimió a la vez, comenzando una suave cabalgata.

Continúo moviéndose así, malditamente lento, estaba por volverme loco, cuando en un segundo sus movimientos se hicieron rápidos y desesperados alcanzando ambos rápidamente el tan ansiado orgasmo. Sentía nuestras respiraciones aceleradas una muy cerca de la otra, se sentía tan bien estar así con Hefestion, abrazados y aun unidos, ya no me preocupaba lo que pudiera suceder mañana, no después de lo que paso esta noche, si en este minuto entrara uno de los soldados de Darío y me matara moriría completamente feliz.

-En que piensas. Mi Alejandro-Me saco de mi ensueño la voz de Hefestion.

-En que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo y que si muriera en este minuto no me importaría-

-¡No digas eso!, nadie morirá mañana-Contesto algo alterado-O por lo menos tu no morirás mañana.

-¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?-

-Por que antes me tendrían que matar a mí-

Le sonrió y lo estrecho mas entre mis brazos, realmente tiene miedo de lo que suceda mañana, se que pase lo que pase no cuestionará mis decisiones, pero aun así le aterra la idea de que muera, al igual que a mi me aterra la idea de que el muera, ¡no!, eso no pasará mañana, mañana seremos reyes, mañana el único que morirá será Darío…

*****************************FLASH BACK***************************

-¿Alejandro?... ¿Alejandro me estas escuchando?-Me saca de mis recuerdos la dulce voz de Hefestion.

-Eh…no, ¿que ocurre Hefestion?-

-Ya es tiempo de que te vayas, debes ir a ver a tu esposa-Me contesta con una mirada triste en sus hermosos ojos.

-Si, tienes razón-Contesto sonriéndole, para agregar-Pero ¿no quieres saber en que estaba tan absorto?

-Eh…si claro… ¿en que?-

-¿Te acuerdas de esa noche antes de la batalla de Gaugamela?, cuando fuimos por Darío-Noto como sus mejillas adquieren un tono rojizo, señal inequívoca de que lo recuerda-Ja, veo que lo recuerdas-Le digo con una picara sonrisa.

-Si-Me contesta aun más rojo.

-Me gustaría que algo así pasara de nuevo-Le comento pensativo.

-Eh… ¿así?... ¿a que te refieres?-

-A que esa noche te me entregaste con tanta pasión, por que temías por mi vida, me gustaría sentirte nuevamente tan fuera de control.

Me sonríes y no entiendo el por que, te acercas a mi oreja y la muerdes levemente para susurrar algo que me colorea las mejillas de un suave carmín.

-Tal vez esta noche pueda repetirlo-

-Que tal ahora- Contesto igual de bajo contra su oído.

-Ahora, tú debes irte. Mi Alejandro-Me dice con su tono normal de voz.

-Sí, supongo que tiene razón-Acepto al fin.

Me visto relajadamente frente a su mirada una vez que estoy listo me inclino hasta quedar frente a sus labios lo que beso dulcemente, para luego decir aun contra estos un suave “adiós”, dejándolo completamente solo en su tienda y dirigiéndome a mi cuarto para dar comienzo a un nuevo día.


	6. India

**INDIA**

Ya han pasado tres días desde la muerte de Clitos y Alejandro aun no reacciona, esta como en shock, realmente me preocupa y Bagoas, Bagoas esta a cada minuto con el, se que no el momento de ponerse celoso, pero no lo puedo evitar, se que Alejandro no quiere a Roxana pero no estoy muy seguro si eso es igual con Bagoas, es mas esa misma noche que Alejandro mato a Clitos beso en publico al eunuco y eso me molesto profundamente, yo mejor que nadie sabe que Alejandro y el persa mantienen relaciones pero verlos besándose destrozo en parte mi corazón, aun que tuve que olvidarlo inmediatamente ya que Alejandro y Clitos comenzaron a discutir culminando todo con la muerte de Clitos por manos de Alejandro.  
Hace solo un momento estuvo en la carpa Roxana exigiendo ver a Alejandro, no me costo mucho hacerla entender que Alejandro no quería verla y hasta tuve el descaro de sonreír de medio lado cuando me pregunto si Alejandro me necesitaba a mi, ¡Ja!, claro que me necesita, yo soy le único que lo pude sacarlo del hoyo en el que callo y eso es lo que ahora pretendo hacer.

-El ejercito necesita tu presencia-Digo intentando hacerlo reaccionar.

-No es como un viejo amante que olvida, ellos nunca olvidaran-Me contesta haciendo alusión a lo sucedido días atrás.

-Sabes que las grandes faenas del mundo la han hecho personas que nunca se arrepintieron-Le digo calmadamente-¡Tu eres Alejandro!-Continuo un tanto alterado viendo que no hay ninguna reacción en el-Esto solo te destruirá-Digo finalmente abatido.

-Como he llegado a esto, ¿Estoy tan ciego?-Me dice entre lagrimas, no soporto verlo así, tan vulnerable.

-A veces para que todos den lo mejor de si, hay que ser arrogantes-Le digo intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Entonces Clitos dijo la verdad, Me volveré un tirano-Contesto intensificando su llanto.

-¡Eres mortal y ellos lo saben! Y te necesitan, por que tu los haces sentir orgullosos-Le digo como ultimo recurso.

-¿Y tu?-Me dice y no se que contestarle, claro que el me hace sentir orgulloso, orgulloso de amarlo como lo amo y de necesitarlo como lo hago es por eso por lo que no dejare que se hunda, él tiene que volver a ser el Alejandro que era, Alejandro Magno.

Necesito estar solo con el, necesito que Bagoas nos deje solos por una vez en estos tres días, yo se como animarlo, se que decir y en que momento de su historia buscar un recuerdo que lo haga sonreír, su sonrisa, su hermosa sonrisa, como la extraño ahora, como extraño tenerlo entre mis brazos, como extraño esos días en que nos quedábamos toda la noche hablando de sus sueños y luego nos dormíamos apretados en un calido abrazo, extraño al Alejandro que me hacia sonreír y que decía que me amaba, tengo que hacer volver a Mi Alejandro.

-Bagoas, puedes retirarte-Le digo secamente al muchacho que me mira sorprendido por mi pedido pero que obedece al instante dejándonos completamente solos.

-¿Por que les haz dicho que se vaya?-Me pregunta un tanto indignado Alejandro.

-Por que no quiero que este aquí, por que quiero estar solo contigo y tú ¿Por qué quieres que se quede?-No puedo evitar que mi pregunta sonara llena de celos, pero simplemente no pude evitarlo.

-Por que…Por que él…él-No sabia que contestarme, notaba su confusión en cada letra que pronunciaba.

-Ya…ya no digas nada…no importa, yo se lo importante que el es para ti-Le conteste un tanto herido.

-He…Hefestion-No sabe que decir y aun saladas lágrimas corren por su hermoso rostro.

-No digas nada, solo prométeme algo-Le digo pasando mis dedos por su mejilla recogiendo con el acto todas sus lagrimas, noto como se estremece ante mi toque, se que el aun me ama, pero también en cierto modo ama a Bagoas.

-Eh… ¿que quieres que te prometa?-

-Que no dejaras que esto te destroce, que vas a volver a ser el Alejandro que amo, júrame por Zeus, que saldrás de esto, júramelo Alejandro, por favor-No me di cuenta en que momento las lagrimas comenzaron a caer traviesas por mis ojos, no pensé que me afectaría tanto verlo en ese estado pero me equivoque, duele verlo vulnerable, por que sencillamente el siempre ha sido fuerte.

-Hefestion-Dice pegándome a su pecho-Yo, te juro por Zeus que…que volveré a ser el de antes solo…solo dame tiempo, ¿sí?-Me contesto en un tranquilizador susurro.

No dije nada mas, no había nada que agregar, aun que me hiciera esa promesa se que no volvería a hacer el mismo, fue lo mismo hace mucho años atrás en la segunda boda de su padre, Filipo jamás volvió a significar lo mismo para Alejandro desde esa noche, ahí también estaba Clitos, pareciera que eso ocurrió hace tan pocos años atrás…

*******************************FLASH BACK*******************************

**MACEDONIA**

Llevábamos ya bastante tiempo en la fiesta de celebración del segundo matrimonio de Filipo, había invitado a cada hombre importante que vivía en Pella y los alrededores, a esas horas ya estaban todos borrachos, pero extrañamente Alejandro no había bebido nada y se veía muy desanimado, ese día como manifestando su estado de animo se había vestido de negro resaltando aun mas su cabello rubio y su tersa piel, se veía realmente hermoso lleno de majestuosidad como si de un Dios se tratara aun que su semblante triste se hacia notar en sus ojos que hoy se encontraban sin brillo alguno.

Nos encontrábamos juntos cuando vino su padre a hablarnos completamente borracho, luego se nos acerco Clitos igual de borracho con una cortesana en el hombro diciéndole a Alejandro que había encontrado la chica para el, no pude evitar sentir un pinchazo de celos y mirarlo con mala cara, yo y Alejandro llevábamos una no se, sé podría decir relación desde hace algún tiempo, pero desde que Filipo anuncio su boda por el embarazo de Eurídice, el comenzó a comportarse de una forma extraña, completamente distante, yo se de los rumores en los que Alejandro esta involucrado, yo se que dicen que no le hace caso a la gran mayoría de las chicas y también se que dicen que la razón de eso soy yo, pero Alejandro nunca había hecho caso a lo que decían hasta que Filipo anuncio su matrimonio con Eurídice, cuando la cortesana se fue Clitos se sentó junto a mi en el momento justo en el que Átalo comenzaba a hacer un brindis por la unión de Macedonia y Grecia, por Filipo y su sobrina la ahora segunda esposa del rey, solo que equivoco sus ultimas palabras diciendo que finalmente Macedonia tenia una reina de la cual sentirse orgullosa y por el legitimo hijo del rey, Alejandro salto como impulsado por un resorte para enfrentar sus palabras, tenia razón el no era un bastardo ni su madre una bárbara, le lanzo la copa en la que estaba bebiendo, Átalo no se quedo atrás e hizo lo mismo, en ese momento nos abalanzamos contra el, pero Filipo nos detuvo alegando que ahora Átalo era tan familia como lo era Alejandro y que debía disculparse con él, fue ahí cuando comenzaron a discutir culminando todo con un colérico Filipo que sin contemplación alguna desterró a Alejandro, al escuchar su sentencia salio rápidamente del palacio seguido de cerca por mi, cuando por fin se detuvo estábamos en la mitad de un bosque que se encontraba a las afueras del palacio.

-¿Por qué?... ¿por que mi padre hace esto?-Pregunto al viento con lagrimas en los ojos Alejandro-¡¿Por qué?!-Grito finalmente cayendo de rodillas sobre el suave césped.

-¡Alejandro!-Grite cuando lo vi en el suelo, para hincarme junto a él y abrazarlo-Shh…toda va a estar bien, Mi Alejandro-Intente tranquilizarlo.

-¿Por qué mi padre es así?... ¿Por que Hefestion?...-Lloriqueaba Alejandro en mi pecho.

-No le hagas caso, esta borracho, cuando se de cuenta de lo que hizo te hará volver o Olimpia hablará con él, ahora solo tranquilízate-Susurre dulcemente a su oído, para acto seguido morderlo suavemente-Te amo.

-Hefestion…-Gimió bajito.

-Ven debemos irnos antes que lleguen los guardias-Le dije levantándome y ofreciéndole mi mano para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Pero ¿a donde vamos a ir?-Pregunto tomando mi mano para levantarse.

-A mi casa-Conteste simplemente.

-Pero, yo no quiero molestar-

-No molestaras a nadie, por que no hay nadie en casa-Le dije con un brillo pícaro en mis ojos-Vamos a buscar nuestros caballos-Le dije dirigiéndome a la salida del bosque.

Fuimos rápida y sigilosamente hasta el establo, sacamos a Bucéfalo y ambos nos montamos en el partiendo rápidamente hasta las afueras de Pella donde se encontraba mi casa. Cabalgamos toda la noche y parte del día hasta por fin al atardecer llegar hasta mi casa, no era un palacio como lo era el hogar de Alejandro pero era sin duda alguna la casa más grande de todo el lugar, luego de dejar a Bucéfalo en el establo, entramos a mi casa donde nos recibieron las sirvientas, las que nos preparamos algo para comer, cuando terminamos no fuimos hasta mi habitación donde nos acostamos para así poder descansar del largo viaje.

-Gracias-Susurro bajito Alejandro.

-Te amo-Susurre en respuesta acurrucándome en su pecho.

-Y yo a ti-

Fueron nuestras últimas palabras para a continuación caer en un profundo sueño teniendo al fin nuestro merecido descanso después de todos los terribles acontecimientos antes vividos.

A la mañana siguiente desperté sin el calido cuerpo de Alejandro a mi lado, al notarlo me asuste un poco y salte de mi cama en su busca, lo encontré minutos después en el establo junto a bucéfalo.

-¿Que sucede?-Le pregunte sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Nada-Me responde sin mirarme.

-Todo estará bien-Le contesto abrazándolo por la espalda colocando mi mentón en su hombro.

-Supongo-Me dice recargando su peso en mí.

-Vamos a desayunar-Le digo para segundo después agregar-Considéralo como un pequeño descano.

Ese día Alejandro se comporto muy distante, totalmente ido, supuse que era normal, que la situación lo estaba afectando mas de lo que pensé, pero eso no era suficiente razón como para alejarme así de él, cada vez que me acercaba el se iba, francamente esa situación me empezaba a aburrir, no solo era su amante si no también su amigo, siempre pensé que yo era la única persona en la que él confiaba, pero ahora con todo esto se ha aislado en su propio mundo, convirtiéndose en imposible tratar siquiera de descifrar que es lo que lo realmente lo tiene así, pero sin duda alguna lo que termino con mi paciencia fue al momento de irnos a dormir.

-Bien… yo Hefestion, me voy a dormir-Me soltó de repente cuando estábamos en el salón.

-Ah…bien vamos-Conteste levantándome.

-Yo…yo prefiero dormir solo…necesito dormir solo-Me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Oh…Alejandro, mírame-Le digo luego de recuperarme de la impresión-Soy tu amante, pero también soy tu amigo y todo lo que te pase me importa…-No se que mas decir me molesta que aun no me mire-¡Por Zeus Alejandro mírame cuando te hablo!

-Hefestion…por favor…no…no hagas esto-Me dice con la voz entrecortada alzando la vista.

-¡¿No hacer que?!, ¡decir que me preocupas, que quiero saber que demonios te pasa!, Alejandro, por favor dime que es lo que sucede-Le digo completamente desesperado, me duele ver sus facciones contritas por la angustia que esta sintiendo.

-Hefestion…-Sin mediar mas palabras se lanza a mis brazos, a medida que pasan los minutos siento como mi túnica comienza a mojarse.

Sin decir nada lo alcé en mis brazos y lo llevo al interior de la casa, donde lo traslado hasta mi habitación para así acostarlo dulcemente en mi cama sin separarme de él ni por un instante, así pasamos algunos minutos fuertemente abrazados mientras Alejandro se tranquilizaba, cuando por fin lo hizo nos quedamos en un profundo silencio que fue roto segundos después por Alejandro.

-Gracias…gracias por estar siempre conmigo-Me dijo muy bajo en mi oído-Te amo-Agrego luego.

-Lo se-

Fue todo lo que pude decir antes de sentir como sus labios devoraban lo míos, como sus traviesas manos recorrían mi cuerpo, sentía la necesidad en cada uno de su gestos, habían pasado algunos meses desde la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos, pero por alguna extraña razón no quería que sus manos me recorrieran como lo hacían, ni que sus labios devoraran los míos con la fiereza con que lo hacían, necesitaba que Alejandro me dijera que pasaba, el por que de eso meses sin estar juntos, necesitaba una explicación, explicación que vendría justo ahora, ya que Alejandro al no ver ninguna reacción en mi paro toda acción.

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunta un tanto confundido.

-¿Crees que es tan fácil como hacer esto para que me olvide de estos últimos meses?-Le pregunto con un tono un tanto enfadado.

-¿Estos últimos meses?-Vuelve a preguntar mas confundido aún.

-¡Alejandro desde que Filipo anuncio su matrimonio has estado evitándome!-Le digo ya completamente enfadado.

-Yo…lo siento es solo que…Olimpia…ella-Balbuceaba Mi Alejandro.

-¿Olimpia?… ¿que tiene ella que ver con todo esto?-Pregunto yo ahora confundido.

-Ella…ella me hablo de los rumores…y yo no sabia que hacer…Hefestion tal vez mi padre tiene razón y codicio demasiado su trono…pero es que al pensar en que el hijo de Eurídice puede arrebatarme lo que por derecho me pertenece…yo, no se, supongo que pensé en la idea de casarme y tener un heredero, pero…pero no lo hice por…por ti-Concluye finalmente de hablar.

-¿Por mi?-Le pregunto ocultando la felicidad que me produce escuchar eso.

-Yo…yo le dije a mi madre que el único que me amaba por quien era y no por lo que tenía eras tú-

-Y te amo por eso, por tu corazón, por tu gran espíritu, por ser Mi Alejandro-Le digo abrazándolo-Júrame…júrame por Zeus que volverás a ser el de antes, júramelo Mi Alejandro-Le digo repentinamente.

-Te lo juro-Me dice conciliadoramente-Se que todo estará bien-Agrega luego junto a mi odio, para acto seguido morderlo suavemente.

-Ahhh…quiero ser tuyo-Susurro lleno de vergüenza junto a su oreja.

No dijo nada mas solo me tomo en sus fuertes brazos para recostarme dulcemente en la cama y comenzar a darme apacibles besos por todo mi rostro, mientras sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo en una lenta caricia, sentía como cada pequeño roce estaba lleno de amor, como sus manos me despojaban de mi túnica, como sus labios besaban mi cuello para luego mordisquearlo suavemente, para luego bajar por mi bien formado torso en pequeños besos que me hacían sentir completamente amado, siguió descendiendo para llegar a mi plano abdomen y delinear cada uno de mis marcados músculos con su juguetona lengua, siguió su recorrido pasando de largo mi erguido miembro, para llegar a mis muslos, los que beso y recorrió con sus manos ávidamente, para luego descender hasta mis pantorrillas donde repitió la acción, finalmente beso uno a uno los dedos de mis pies , para luego ascender hasta mi cara donde beso fieramente mis labios, mientras lo hacia yo lo despojaba de su túnica rápidamente.

-Alejandro-Beso-ya-Beso-no-Beso-puedo-Beso-más-

-Ni yo-Me dijo totalmente excitado.

Luego de decir eso volvió a bajar por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi entrada la que acaricio primero con uno de sus dedos, para luego adentrarlo suavemente iniciando un movimiento circular para así ensanchar mi entrada, cuando ya me acostumbré a la invasión adentro un segundo y hasta un tercer dedo siguiendo con el mismo movimiento hasta estar listo para recibirlo.

-Ahhh…Alejandro…ya… por favor-

Sin mediar palabra retiro suavemente sus dedos de mi interior para colocar la punta de su hinchado glande y presionar lentamente hasta que estuvo por completo dentro, se quedo algunos momentos quieto para así poder acostumbrarme a la invasión, cuando estuve listo comenzó un suave vaivén de adentro hacia fuera, fue aumentando el ritmo a medida que pasaban los minutos, para luego arremeter lenta y profundamente alternando así los ritmos hasta que ninguno de los dos podíamos soportar mas.

-Ahhh… ¿juntos?-Susurro sensualmente en mi odio Alejandro.

-Ahhh…juntos-Gemí segundos después.

Al escuchar mis gemidos acelero sus estocadas volviéndose rápido, tocando en cada embestida ese punto dentro de mi que me hacia delirar de placer, siguió por algunos segundos mas hasta que con una de sus manos tomo mi olvidado glande para masturbarlo al ritmo de sus acometidas hasta el momento en que en ambos irremediablemente llegamos al tan ansiado orgasmo.

-Te amo-Me dijo Alejandro luego de recuperar en parte la respiración.

-Te amo, Mi Alejandro-Le respondí acurrucándome en su amplio pecho.

Nos quedamos en completo silencio por varios minutos hasta que sentí la acompasada respiración de Alejandro indicándome sin duda alguna que ya se había quedado dormido, imitándolo me quedé completamente dormido con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

A la mañana siguiente desperté nuevamente solo en mi cama, pensé que luego de lo que sucedió ayer Alejandro estaría a mi lado cuando me despertara pero no fue así, seguramente estaba en el corral de Bucéfalo en los establos, a veces llegaba a pensar que quería mas a ese caballo que a nadie en el mundo, pero se que no es así, se que me ama, ayer me lo demostró, pero seguramente seguía preocupado por su destino, por mas que me obstinaba en decirle que lo dioses estaban a su favor, él se negaba a creerme, se que esto no durara mucho, se que muy pronto Filipo averiguara donde esta y vendrá por él, es por eso que quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que podamos estar juntos y solos, quiero que me ame cada día y cada noche, quiero estar días enteros con él en la cama simplemente abrazados, hablando, como en los viejos tiempos, quiero por una vez ser completamente feliz con el, quiero estar junto a él antes de que las batallas nos alejen, antes de que alguien mas aparezca en su vida, antes de que deje de amarme, ¿Podrá Alejandro, dejar de amarme?, por Afrodita que espero que eso no pase, no importa si con el pasar de los años no me ama con la pasión de antes, no importa si ya no soy tan necesario, lo único que me importa es que siempre me ame, que me ame como él quiera amarme, como un amigo, como su amante, como su general, como lo quiera, pero que me ame.

-¿Hefestion?... ¡Hefestion!-Escucho que me llama.

-Eh…Alejandro, ¿Dónde estabas?-Le pregunto luego de salir de mi transe.

-En el establo-¡Bingo!, como lo supuse estaba con Bucéfalo-Fui a ver a Bucéfalo.

-A veces pienso que te interesa más ese caballo que todos lo que te rodean-Estuve tentado en decir “que yo”, pero me contuve justo a tiempo.

-Nada me interesa mas que tu-Me respondió mirándome directamente a los ojos cuando ya estuvo sentado en la cama a mi lado.

-Alejandro…-Murmure un tanto cohibido y con las mejillas totalmente rojas, aun no me acostumbraba a que dijera cosas como esas.

-Jajajaja-Era bueno escuchar nuevamente su cristalina risa, me hacia pensar que todo estaría bien-Aun te avergüenzas cuando te digo todo lo que me importas-Me dice con sus labios pegados a los míos-Te amo, Gracias-Me susurra, para luego besarme suavemente.

-Solo…solo estemos juntos este tiempo antes…antes de que todo esto acabe-Le susurro en uno de sus oídos.

-¿De que acabe?-Me habla también al oído.

-Antes de que volvamos-

-Quien te dice que volveré, Filipo me desterró-

-Filipo te dejara volver, créeme, él te dejara volver-Le digo antes de morderle suavemente la oreja.

-Ahhh…-Gime suavemente.

-Te amo…-Susurro.

-Y yo a ti, hasta el final de mis días y más allá de eso-Me dice mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Tienes de dejar de inclinar la cabeza como lo haces-Le regaño como tantas veces intentado que mi rubor pasara desapercibido ante sus hermosas palabras que me hacen sentir el ser mas afortunado del mundo.

-Jajaja, debo dejar de hacerlo-Me dice riendo ligeramente.

-No, así tal como eres es como yo te amo-Le digo un tanto apenado.

-Aun te sonrojas depuse de tantos años, es por eso por lo que te amo, por que cada día contigo es como revivir el pasado donde no teníamos ocupaciones, donde podía amarte aun que fuera en secreto cada día y cada noche-Me dice apasionado como siempre.

-¿Aun me amas después de todo estos años?-Pregunto sabiendo de antemano la repuesta.

-Claro que te amo, ¿no te lo acabo de decir?-Me pregunta con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Jajaja, sí pero me gusta escucharlo-Digo sin pensar, arrepintiéndome de aquello-Yo…yo no…-Intento explicarme.

-Shh…tienes todo el derecho de decirme que te gusta que te diga “te amo”, tu eres yo y yo soy tu, no solo eres mi amante Hefestion, eres mi amigo, eres mi todo, sin ti…sin ti yo no se que haría-Me contesta mientras se pega nuevamente a mi.

-Por que no por hoy, nos quedamos aquí-Le susurro lascivo.

-¿Aquí?-

-Si en la cama, todo el día, juntos… ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer cierto?-Le pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-No, nunca va a haber nada mejor que tu-Me dijo desnudándose para luego meterse a mi lecho, para acto seguido abrazarme.

Así pasamos todo el día y las semanas, juntos, felices, hacíamos el amor casi todos los días, fueron los tiempos mas felices de mi vida pero hubo uno en especial, ese día Alejandro se comporto de una manera diferente, se podía leer la lujuria en su mirada, y eso mas que inquietarme me atraía enormemente, camino lentamente de forma gatuna hacia mi completamente desnudo, a cada paso que daba mi excitación crecía un poco mas, cuando estuvo por fin frente a mi lo tome de una de sus manos jalando suavemente provocando así que cayera en el lecho junto a mi, me situé rápidamente encima de él, comencé a besar frenéticamente todo lo que podía, necesitaba su cuerpo, necesitaba ser de él, sentir que le pertenecía y viceversa, di pequeños y cortos besos a su rostro deleitándome con su perfección, descendí por su pecho repartiendo aun mas besos, necesitaba sentir su sabor, su olor ese exquisito aroma tan propio de él que me extasiaba con solo sentirlo, seguí mi camino besando la punta de su erguido miembro, para seguir bajando y devorar glotonamente sus musculosos muslos, besando y mordiendo las caras interiores, recorriendo con mi lengua las exteriores para luego besarlas, tenia ganas de comerme a Alejandro, de llevarlo hasta el limite de la pasión, de hacerlo mío aun que fuera yo él que lo recibiría en mi interior, no importaba como fuera quería marcar a Alejandro como mío, como siempre a sido desde que teníamos nueve años. Escuchaba sus gemidos cerca de mi oído alentándome a seguir y excitándome mas de lo que ya estaba, sentía que podía correrme sin que él me tocara, sin previo aviso o preparación tome el glande de Alejandro y lo dirigí a mi entrada empalándome por completo, al principio un agudo dolor me recorrió de pies a cabeza reflejándose en mi rostro en un rictus de dolor, preocupado Alejandro comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos en mi espalda en un intento de relajarme, cuando por fin me acostumbre a la intrusión comencé un suave galope sobre su cuerpo, quería ir lento, quería disfrutar estos momentos, no se por que pero sentía la extraña sensación que esa seria la ultima vez que haríamos el amor en mi casa, que estas semanas juntos terminarían, pero por ahora no quería pensar en eso solo necesitaba sentir a Alejandro dentro de mi llenándome, haciéndome sentir uno con él, tocando mi alma en lo mas profundo; seguí moviéndome sobre él aumentando gradualmente el ritmo para luego de un tiempo volver a un ritmo lento y pausado, clavándome profundamente sintiendo como toca ese punto que me hace desvariar de placer, pronto muy pronto llegaría al orgasmo sin siquiera recibir una caricia con el puro hecho de sentir a Alejandro en mi interior me bastaba para estar absolutamente excitado, cuando el príncipe Macedonio noto mi estado cerro su mano en torno a mi miembro, para comenzar un suave sube baja que me hacia lanzar sonoros gritos llenos de placer, cuando ya no podía mas acelere mi cabalgata contra su cuerpo logrando que ambos nos viniéramos al unísono el llenando mi interior y yo salpicando nuestros abdómenes con mi semilla.

Nos quedamos así por muchas horas yo encima de él aun con su miembro en mi interior, no quería que esto acabara, un mal presentimiento invadía mi corazón, sabía que pronto algo pasaría, algo malo que marcaría un hito en nuestra vida. Cuando ya era de noche las criadas me informaron que la madre de Alejandro, Olimpia estaba en la sala de mi casa en espera a que nos presentáramos ante ella.

-Alejandro… ¡Alejandro!-Susurre para luego zamarrearlo levemente.

-Mmm…que…que pasa…Hefestion déjame dormir un poquito más-Me dice con un lindo pucherito en los labios.

-Alejandro…tu madre esta aquí-Le digo logrando al fin que despierte por completo.

-¡Olimpia!, ¿que hace mi madre aquí?-

-Se acabo el sueño-Susurro sin que Alejandro me escuche-No lo se, vístete.

Me vestí rápidamente sin esperar a que él terminara y salí velozmente de la habitación, no quería escuchar lo que Olimpia tendría que decirle, no quería saber que es sueño en el que estaba sumergido había terminado, me dirigí raudamente al establo, ahora era yo él que necesitaba estar ahí, necesitaba tranquilizarme, poder poner en orden mis sentimientos y ocultarlos de Alejandro, él no podía notar que la idea de regresar a Macedonia no me gustaba, que por mi me quedaría para siempre en esa casa con él, completamente solos, salgo de mis pensamientos cuando escucho como alguien se acerca a mi, sin siquiera voltearme se que es Alejandro, me abraza por la espalada recargando su barbilla en mi hombro.

-Tenias razón-Susurra bajito-Tenemos que volver.

-Lo se…No todo dura para siempre-Le digo sin mirarlo temiendo que vea reflejado en mis ojos la decepción de partir.

-Filipo…mi padre, él desea que regrese, él perdona mi insolencia-Dijo con un tono un tanto abatido.

-¿Y tu, lo perdonaste?-Le digo volteándome, quedando así abrazados frente a frente.

-No se si algún día voy a poder perdonarlo, pero es mi padre y sea como sea lo quiero-

-Entonces es mejor que volvamos, Filipo debe estar esperándote-Le contesto dirigiéndome hasta mi caballo para ensillarlo y alistarlo para partir.

-Tal vez…Tal vez podríamos quedarnos un día mas-Me dice como una opción.

-¡No!-Contesto abruptamente-Lo mejor es que nos vayamos ya-Agrego saliendo del establo sin dedicarle una ultima mirada.

Me dolía profundamente el irme, el dejar de estar con el cada día y cada noche junto a él, el dejar de poder sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío cada noche y que lo primero que vea al despertar sea su bello rostro y lo ultimo al cerrar los ojos su maravillosa sonrisa, me gustaría que siempre fuera así, que él no fuera el príncipe de Macedonia, que fuera un soldado al igual que yo, el sonido de los pasos contra el suelo me saca de mis pensamientos y una conocida voz suena a mis espaldas.

-Gracias por cuidarlo, Hefestion-Me dice Olimpia.

-Yo siempre lo cuidare, moriría si fuera necesario para que el estuviera bien, eso tu lo sabes-Le digo volteándome hacia ella.

-Sí, lo se-Me dice acercándose mas a mi-Pero ahora compórtate como debes y dile que tiene que irse-

-Ya se lo dije, es mas esta todo listo para partir cuando lo dispongas-Le contesto desafiante.

-Bien, por eso tu eres el adecuado para estar con él, por que sabes cual es tu sitio-

-Siempre detrás de él, sin opacar su grandeza, lo se reina-Le digo yendo hasta mi alcoba.

Al medio día partimos hacia el palacio, esta ves yo iba en mi propio caballo y Alejandro con su inseparable Bucéfalo, íbamos muy lejanos uno del otro, intentaba evitar su mirada a toda costa sentía que si veía mis ojos notaria en seguida la tristeza que me embargaba, tenia ganas de llorar, de rogarle que nos quedáramos, pero sabia que eso no era posible, eso no ero lo que le correspondía a Alejandro, yo mejor que nadie sabia que llegaría a ser grande y que su nombre se llenaría de gloria con los años, sabia que Alejandro seria todo poderoso, sabia que todo lo que se propusiera lo lograría, así era Alejandro decidido y yo, yo estaría siempre con él, en cada una de sus aventuras, lo apoyaría y daría mi vida si es necesario, todo para que el triunfe.

El viaje se me hace muy corto cuando desearía que fuera eterno, al día siguiente muy temprano llegamos hasta el palacio, Alejandro y yo nos dirigimos hasta el establo para guardar los caballos, en todo el recorrido no intercambiamos ni una palabra, cada vez que Alejandro quería hablarme yo cabalgaba mas rápido o simplemente lo ignoraba, no quería escucharlo, no quería nada mas que estar en mi lecho a las afueras del reino, en mi lecho con Alejandro abrazado a mi cintura.

-¿Por qué me has ignorado todo el viaje?-Pregunta directamente Alejandro volteándome para que lo viera a la cara.

-Alejandro, por favor, no ahora-Le suplico sin poder mirarlo a los ojos con un hilo de voz.

-Hefestion, ¿que demonios te sucede?-Me pregunta alzando mi rostro.

-Yo…-No puedo terminar de hablar un sollozo escapa involuntariamente de mis labios y las lagrimas comienza a descender cual cascada.

-Shh…-Es todo lo que susurra en mi odio mientras me abraza-A mi también me gustaría estar en tu casa, juntos abrazados en tu cama, pero no podemos, ya no-Agrega luego, como leyéndome el pensamiento.

-Lo se…-Respondo entre sollozos, cuando por fin el llanto acabo alzo el rostro, que durante todo lo que duro mi llanto mantuve oculto en el pecho de Alejandro, y lo miro directamente a los ojos para susurra un suave-Gracias…-

-Te amo…nunca lo olvides, pase lo que pase, siempre voy a amarte, y estemos aquí o en el fin del mundo siempre va a ser así.

-Yo también te amo-Le digo abrazándome fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

Cuando Alejandro vio a su padre nuevamente todo trascurrió bien, Filipo lo perdono por su ofensa y Alejandro, realmente no se si lo perdono por no defenderlo.

Meses después Filipo fue nombra rey de Grecia, ese día nos encontrábamos en una celebración por ese titulo, Filipo aun no entraba al coliseo, quería hacerlo solo, sin su escolta personal ya que quería demostrar cercanía y que él no temía a nadie, pero algo salio mal, Pausanias uno de los guardaespaldas de Filipo le clavo vilmente un puñal en el estomago huyendo luego cobardemente perseguido por alguno soldados que lo interceptaron justo antes de que pudiera huir.

Todos en el coliseo estaban como en shock, Alejandro sostenía a su padre manchando de sangre su blanca túnica, en un arrebato levanto a Alejandro del suelo y tomado la corona de oro, que asemejaba a una de olivos, del cuerpo sin vida de Flipo y la coloque en la cabeza de Alejandro, proclamando así a un nuevo rey de Macedonia.

*********************************FLASH BACK*****************************

-Hefestion…-Escucho como la lejana voz de Alejandro me llama sacándome de mis recuerdos.

-Sí-Contesto levantando mi cabeza de su pecho para poder mirarlo.

-¿Estas celoso?-Me pregunta con una burlona sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Celoso?... ¿Celoso de que?-Pregunto un tanto confundido.

-De Bagoas-Responde secamente.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?-Le pregunto poniéndome a la defensiva.

-Que le dijiste que se fuera, que no me estas mirando a los ojos y que un lindo rubor cubre tus mejillas-Dice lo ultimo acariciando con un dedo una de mis mejillas con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Y que si estoy celoso?-Le digo tanteando el terreno.

-No tienes por que estarlo-Me dice enigmático.

-¿Ah no?-

-No…por que…yo…te…amo…solo…a ti-Me dice pegando sus labios contra los míos.

-Parece que estas de mejor animo-

-Sí, estaba acordándome de esas semanas cuando mi padre me desterró-Comenta como si nada, sin saber que yo pensaba exactamente lo mismo-Esos fueron los mejores días de mi vida-Me dijo para luego besarme suavemente en los labios

-Sabes que estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo-Le digo con un aire un tanto soñador.

-Si, lo se-

-Eh, ¿como lo sabes?-Pregunto confundido.

-Por la cara de tonto que tenias-Sonríe burlonamente para luego soltar una sonora carcajada.

-Jajaja-Rio con el, es tan bueno escuchar su risa acompañada de su hermosa sonrisa, no importa si se ríe de mi pero que nunca deje de reír, cuando pasara la luz de mi vida se apagaría por completo-Me gusta escucharte reír-Agrego rozando perezosamente mi nariz contra la suya-Y si estoy celoso de Bagoas-Confieso finalmente.

-Ya te lo dije, no tienes por que estarlo, yo solo te amo a ti-

-Y Bagoas, que significa él para ti-

-Él, él es mi amigo, y no te niego que he compartido el lecho con él, eso tu ya lo sabias, pero eso no significa que yo lo ame, no voy a mentirte, lo quiero y mucho, pero nunca, nunca Hefestion nunca lo voy a amar como te amo a ti-Me dice con férrea determinación en su mirada confirmándome así que es totalmente cierto.

-Perdóname por dudar de ti es solo que…-

-Ya no importa, lo único que importa ahora es que tengo un ejercito por dirigir y…un amante al que atender-Susurra lo ultimo contra mi oído-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez, mi querido Hefestion-Muerde suavemente mi oreja

-Ahhh…si-Gimo como respuesta.

-Hefestion déjame demostrarte todo lo que te amo-

Fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que el fuego de Alejandro me envolviera por completo, separándome de la realidad, trasportándome hasta ese lugar donde solo existíamos los dos, donde lo que pasara afuera nos era de muy poca importancia, solo estábamos el y yo, sentía como nuestras almas se entrelazaban y se hacían una como cada vez que hacíamos el amor, sentía mi cuerpo completamente afiebrado bajo sus besos, sus manos recorrían perezosamente todo mi cuerpo, sabia que en cada uno de sus gestos intentaba demostrarme todo lo que me amaba, era por eso que iba lento, redescubriendo cada parte de mi ser, besando cada punto que sabia me haría gritar de placer, saco mi túnica con toda la paciencia del mundo levantándose luego para quitarse la propia quedando así completamente desnudo ante mi, admire su belleza, su perfecto cuerpo ,que aun que marcado por las miles de batallas, era hermoso y mió.

Se que sonaba muy egoísta, pero sea como sea Alejandro era mió y de nadie mas, pasara lo que pasara, se casara con quien se casara, ninguna de esas mujeres, ni el mismísimo Bagoas podría quitarme lo que por ley me pertenecía, el alma de Alejandro, nosotros éramos Aquiles y Patroclo, los mitológicos amantes y amigos, así éramos nosotros, así se me recordaría en la historia como el amigo y amante de Alejandro Magno y eso no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

Alejandro recorría mi cuerpo lentamente, saboreando cada rincón, lenta y tortuosamente, el placer que me proporcionaba sentir como nuestros erguidos miembros se rozaban cada vez que Alejandro se movía encima mió era delirante, la forma en la que me estaba amando me estaba volviendo completamente loco, adoraba ese andar sin preocupaciones que presentaba algunas veces cuando nos entregábamos el uno al otro, acariciaba mis largas piernas con infinita calma, mientras el suave roce de nuestro miembros amenazaba con llevarme por completo a la locura, mientras el repartía lentas caricias por mi cuerpo, yo me aferraba desesperadamente a su espalda, clavando mis uñas en su dorso completamente extasiado, marcándolo como mió, no podría soportar por mas tiempo las tortuosas caricias, aun que adoraba cuando Alejandro se comportaba suave y tierno llegaba el momento en que eso no era suficiente en donde todo mi cuerpo rogaba por más, más de sus caricias, más de Alejandro, necesitaba sentirlo dentro, sentirme suyo por completo.

-Alejandro…ya…no puedo…mas-Dije absolutamente extasiado.

-Ni yo…lo siento-Susurra suavemente a mi oído antes de penetrarme bruscamente.

-AHHH-Lanzo un grito de dolor al sentir la inesperada invasión.

-Lo siento…Hefestion, ¿estas bien?-Me pregunta, inmóvil sobre mi, lleno de preocupación.

-Si…solo no…no te muevas-Le digo con la reparación entrecortada.

Cuando ya estuve listo se lo hice saber empujando levemente mis caderas contra las suyas iniciando así un lento vaivén, donde Alejandro salía casi por completo de mi cuerpo para entrar lentamente y hasta el fondo, volviéndome loco con cada empuje, seguimos con ese esquisto ritmo por algunos minutos mas hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo mas y las embestidas se volvieron irregulares, rápidas y mas profundas aun, sentía mi glande completamente hinchado rozarse entre nuestros cuerpos, Alejandro notando que ya estaba apunto de correrme tomo entre sus manos mi abultado miembro para empezar a masajearlo al mismo tiempo que embestía en mi llegando así juntos a un magnánimo orgasmo que nos dejo completamente rendidos uno en brazos del otro.

-Lo siento-Susurro bajito contra mis labios Alejandro-No quería hacerte daño-Agrego momentos después para salir suavemente de mi interior.

-Ahh-Gemí al sentirme vació-No importa yo también lo quería.

-Te amo-Me dijo abrazándose a mi.

-Y yo a ti, Mi Alejandro-Le dijo, para acto seguido besar sus labios en una suave caricia-Me gustaría que volvieras a ser quien eras-

-¿Volví a ser quien era luego de la boda de mi padre?-

-No-Le digo con un tono de voz un tanto derrotista.

-Tal vez, es esta ocasión pase lo mismo, pero te juro que intentare ser el Alejandro que era antes de asesinar a Clitos-Me dice con férrea determinación.

-Gracias-

No hubo mas palabras después de eso Alejandro volvió a tomar las riendas de nuestro ejército, produciéndose un motín que culmino con cientos de soldados muertos por traición y con nosotros dirigiéndonos a una nueva conquista.

Tal vez Alejandro nunca volviera a ser el que era, pero sea como sea mi amor por el no decaerá nunca, ni siquiera el día en que Hades me llame a su lado, ni siquiera ese día dejare de amar a Mi Alejandro.


	7. Babilonia II

**BABILONIA**

Luego del motín una lucha sangrienta se llevo a cabo, sabia que podíamos ganar, y lo hicimos o por lo menos eso fue para mi, aun que salí herido como el resto de mi ejercito por lo menos estaba vivo, vivo para volver a casa, luego de ver como luchaban mis hombre decidí que era tiempo de volver a Babilonia, de dar mi brazo a torcer y dejar que volvieran a casa con sus familias llenos de gloria y fortuna, y yo, yo volvería para planear mi próximo ataque, esto era nada mas que unas pequeñas vacaciones para que recobren fuerzas…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nada pudo nunca derrotar al gran Alejandro, nada excepto la muerte, pero no cualquier muerte la muerte del único ser que él gran conquistador amo de verdad, ese día era el día más triste de mi vida, ese día había muerto Hefestion…

Cuando esa mañana el medico del palacio me mando a llamar sentí como mi corazón se apretó, sabia que algo estaba sucediendo y sabia que ese algo sin duda acarrearía una gran perdida en mi vida.

Al llegar hasta el cuarto de Hefestion la imagen que me recibe era deplorable, podía ver como el medico intentaba inútilmente ayudar al general, pero ya nada se podía hacer, furibundo me acerque a pedirle explicaciones al medico.

-La noche anterior estaba…-Comencé diciendo, pero me vi interrumpido por el medico.

-Es el agua, la mezclo con vino…-Dijo el medico.

-Como puede ser esto, ¿fiebre tifoidea de la india?-

-Yo no diría eso señor, unas noches de descanso serán suficientes, pero…-No lo dejo terminar, no me importaba lo que el medico pudiera decirme lo único que importaba era Hefestion, les ordeno a todos salir, necesitaba estar con el dueño de mi corazón.

Cuando ya todos salen del cuarto me acerque hacia el moribundo cuerpo de Hefestion, quien me mira con un rictus de dolor en el rostro que me partió el alma.

-Me siento mal…-Me dice con la voz quebrada-Pronto terminara-Agrega con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nos vamos a Arabia en la primavera, no me puedo ir sin ti-Conteste ilusionado en que eso le haga quedarse conmigo, que no me abandonara.

-Arabia…-Comienza diciendo con voz esperanzada-Solías vestirme como Jeque con una cimitarra, siempre peleábamos-Agrego rememorando el pasado, ese pasado que fue mas feliz.

-Tu nunca me dejabas ganar-Dije con lagrimas en los ojos viendo como a cada segundo Hefestion estaba menos conmigo y mas en el Hades-Eres el único que ha sido honesto conmigo, tu me salvaste de mi mismo, por favor no me dejes Hefestion…-Agrego rogando, no podía perderlo, no sabia que seria de mi si eso pasaba.

-Mi Alejandro…-Amaba como sonaba mi nombre en esos labios y no quería dejar de escucharlo-Recuerdo a un hombre que quería ser Aquiles y entonces lo hiciste-

-Y tu Patroclo, ¿Y luego que paso?, yo era un mito en el cual creían-Contesto acercándome mas a él.

-Pero que hermoso mito…-Dijo mirándome, yo el hombre que había significado todo para él.

-Espero que llegues a la primavera…-Contesto melancólico-¡Oh, Hefestion!-Exclamo lloroso.

-Me preocupo por ti sin mí…-

-Yo no soy nada sin ti, ven, lucha Hefestion, moriremos juntos, es nuestro destino…-Digo sinceramente sumergiéndome en mis fantasías sin notar que mi amado se iba apagando poco a poco-Tendremos hijos y esposas, nuestros hijos jugaran juntos, como lo hacíamos tu y yo-Agrego hundiéndose mas y mas en mis ilusiones-Mil naves saldrán, rodearemos Arabia y luego navegaremos a Egipto, de ahí construimos un canal que atraviese el desierto, y luego al mar y seguimos con esa isla…Sicilia, después de eso la tribu Romana, buenos guerreros, los derrotaremos, exploraremos los bosques del norte y del palacio de Hércules al océano este y luego un día de aquí a diez años o mas Babilonia, con su puerto de aguas profundas, será el centro del mundo, Alejandría crecerá, la población se mezclara y viajara libremente, Asia y Europa se unirán y nosotros envejeceremos, Hefestion, mirando por un balcón a este mundo nuevo…¿Hefestion?...¿Hefestion?...-Aun que pronunciara su nombre una y mil veces ya nadie me iba a contestar, mi amado general había muerto escuchando, escuchándolo como siempre lo hacia, solo que ahora no tendría su opinión de vuelta nunca mas-¡¡AHH!!-Un grito desgarrador atravesó su garganta, dolor, sentía como mi corazón se desgarraba, como una parte de mi alma se iba junto a Hefestion al Hades-¿¡Donde esta el doctor!?-Grito encolerizado.

-Oh Dios…no puedo explicármelo, lo juro por ¡¡ahh!!-Grita al notar mi furia.

-¡¡Enciérrenlo, llévenlo y ejecútelo!!-Grito furioso mientras me abrazo al inerte cuerpo de Hefestion.

-Apártate-Dijo suavemente Ptolomeo, mientras los demás generales se acercaban para ver que estaba pasando.

-Mentirosos…todos ustedes…¡¡fuera de aquí, fuera!!-Grito fuera de me a mis generales, mientras me aferro al cuerpo de Hefestion, fue ahí cuando recordé las palabras del doctor, el vino…

Corrí absolutamente alienado a la habitación de Roxana, mi esposa siempre había odiado a Hefestion, ella era la culpable, ella había terminado con la vida del único hombre que había sido honesto conmigo. Al llegar al cuarto de Roxana la encaro contándole lo de Hefestion, ella se mostró extrañada pero yo sabia que en el fondo ella era la culpable, iracundo me lanzo sobre ella, merecía morir por quitarme lo que mas quería en la vida, mientras la ahorcaba escuchaba como Roxana me decía que me detuviera, fue en el momento en que me dijo que esperaba a mi hijo cuando la solté, por mi cabeza paso un vago recuerdo de mi padre asfixiando a mi madre, no quería transformarme en Filipo, no quería llenarme de ira, pero la muerte de Hefestion me tenia completamente trastornado.

Al salir del cuarto me encontraba completamente fuera de si, tenia que estar solo, lo necesitaba más que a nada, pensar, meditar que seria de mi vida ahora que Hefestion ya no estaba en ella.

Camino rápidamente hasta mis aposentos y aun encolerizado le ordeno a todo aquel que estaba ahí que saliera. Me recuesto en mi cama sin poder creer lo que hace tan solo minutos había pasado, el hombre que había sido mi compañero desde la niñez ya no estaba con él, no sabia que seria de él sin su Patroclo aun sentía su olor en su cama…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BABILONIA-Día de la llegada al imperio**

Esa noche Roxana lo esperaba en su habitación pero Alejandro tenia cosas mas interesantes que hacer, realmente no pensó que se sentiría tan bien regresando a casa, extrañaba la calma, el no estar alerta constantemente, el poder respirar tranquilo después de tanto tiempo combatiendo de acá para allá y aun que su imperio había crecido y las Alejandrias se expandían cada vez mas, no había mejor lugar que el hogar y era precisamente ahí a donde se dirigía.

Entro sin anunciarse previamente sorprendiéndose al no encontrar lo que estaba buscando pero intuyendo que se hallaba en el balcón se dirigió ahí sigilosamente, sonrió al ver a Hefestion tan meditabundo, adoraba esa expresión tan concentrada en su rostro, esa mirada llena de determinación, acercándose silenciosamente lo rodeo con sus brazos en un gesto poco visto pero muy cariñoso.

-¿En que piensas Hefestion?-Pregunto sintiendo como el general se relajaba contra su espalda.

-Se siente…extraño volver a casa…-Dijo evitando contestar la pregunta.

-Yo siempre estoy en casa…-

-¿Como es eso?-

-Siempre estoy en casa, por que donde estés tú esa es mi casa…-Contesto volteándolo entre sus brazos-Jaja…hace mucho que no te ruborizabas por algo que te digiera…-Agrego encontrando adorable el rubor en las mejillas de su compañero.

-Creía que esta noche ibas a dormir con Roxana…-Dijo cambiando de tema.

-Sí, pero prefiero pasar todas las noches y los días que me quedan contigo…-Contesto besando esa boca que lo enloquecía.

-Estas muy raro hoy, casi como cuando éramos adolescentes…-Dijo sonriendo ante el beso recibido.

-Cuando éramos adolescente no podía alejar mis manos de ti, ahora puedo hacerlo…aun que no por mucho tiempo-Contesto con una picara sonrisa para luego dirigirse a la alcoba.

Extrañado pero feliz por el comportamiento de su amante lo siguió hasta su habitación, al entrar se encontró con un desnudo Alejandro que lo esperaba sonriente en el lecho.

-Realmente me gustaría saber que es lo que te pasa hoy…-Dijo algo acalorado por la gloriosa visión frente a él.

-Ven acá…-Contesto el rey macedonio-No se si esto fue una buena idea…pero si puedo estar así contigo sin pensar en la batalla de mañana, da igual si es o no una buena idea-Agrego cuando Hefestion estaba abrazado a su cuerpo.

-Hace un momento me preguntaste en que pienso yo…Alejandro, tengo miedo, sólo a ti te lo puedo decir, miedo a lo que pasara en un futuro, medio de que harás cuando yo ya no este…-Hablo escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

-No piense en eso…-Refuto al escuchar que su amigo hablaba de su muerte-Si tu mueres, yo moriría contigo…-Agrego al oído del general.

No quería escuchar más palabras así que atrapo esos sugestivos labios entre los suyos en un beso lento, profundo lleno de amor y saliva, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no compartía un beso así con Alejandro, las guerras los habían separado, aun que siempre encontraban un momento para poder estar juntos, no era lo mismo que cuando eran niños y estaban a cada momento hombro con hombro, en ese entonces tampoco existía Bagoas, ese persa había intentado quitarle el amor de Alejandro, no podía negar que era hermoso, pero no podía evitar celarse por completo al verlo con su Alejandro.

Bajo por ese cuello y beso una pequeña cicatriz cortesía de alguna batalla, su propio cuerpo estaba cubierto de ellas, era un milagro que no lo hubieran matado en todas esas peleas, beso esos sonrosados pezones para luego atraparlos entre sus dientes y endurecerlos primero uno y luego el otro, siguió bajando y se encontró con otra cicatriz, aun recordaba cuando ese cuerpo no tenia ninguna marca, esa nívea piel tan suave y cremosa, amaba besarla, recorrerla por completo, pero ahora, aun llena de marcas la amaba, era imposible no hacerlo Alejandro era perfecto, siempre lo seria a sus ojos, no importaba lo que el Rey digiera, era magnánimo para él, llego hasta su imponente miembro y lo tomo en su boca como ya tantas veces había hecho, recordaba la primera vez que había hecho eso, la vergüenza que había sentido, el gusto que había experimentado al ver a Alejandro alcanzar el éxtasis, le gustaba sentirse con poder para estar por sobre el rubio, le gustaba ser el único que alguna vez lo pudo derrotar, abandono el hinchado glande para comerse a besos esas bien formadas piernas hasta bajar a su pies y volver a subir hasta esos labios rojos tan apetecibles.

-Esta noche quiero ser tuyo, Mi Alejandro…-No era normal que él dijera ese tipo de cosa, pero esa noche se sentía extrañamente libre.

-Esta y todas las noches, Hefestion…-Contesto un excitado Alejandro.

En un movimiento rápido Alejandro cambio las posiciones quedando sobre el maravilloso cuerpo de su amigo y amante por tantos años, era increíble que se hubiera quedado con el por tanto tiempo, recordaba cuando Hefestion le decía que era perfecto, lo odiaba, él no era perfecto por mas que todos lo quieran, era un mortal con ínfulas de dios, nada mas, un niño que soñaba ser como Aquiles y que por suerte pudo encontrar a su Patroclo.

Mordisqueo ligeramente ese esquisto cuello siguiendo la línea de una de las miles de cicatrices que bañaban el cuerpo de Hefestion, recordaba la primera de muchas que le siguieron, lo avergonzado que estaba Hefestion de su cuerpo que antes de eso era perfecto en todo sentido, se acordaba de que al notarlo había desnudado a su amante y se había desnudado él mostrándole las muchas cicatrices que ya conservaba en su cuerpo como símbolo de sus triunfos, le dijo que no importara, que él siempre seria hermoso, por que Hefestion siempre lo seria y eso nunca iba a cambiar, bajo por sus tetillas las que, imitando las acciones antes realizadas en su cuerpo, se dedico a lamer y morder suavemente, siguió por su vientre y delineo con su lengua sus marcados abdominales, recordaba que cuando eran niños muchas veces había acariciado ese torso en busca de cosquillas que sabia perfectamente donde estaban, sonrió al pasar su mano por esos costados y notar como el cuerpo de Hefestion se convulsionaba, hundió su lengua en su ombligo provocando que todo ese magnifico cuerpo se estremeciera, beso sus piernas, tal como lo hizo la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, aun recordaba esa gloriosa primera vez, lo asustado que se había sentido al ver que le había hecho daño a Hefestion, subió hasta quedar frente a su erección, soplo suavemente provocando escalofríos en el cuerpo del general, abrió un poco mas sus piernas y se ubico entre ellas, separando sus nalgas para descubrir ese sonrosado botón, el que delineo con uno de sus dedos previamente ensalivados, haciendo círculos alrededor, para luego introducirlo lentamente, a ese dedo le siguieron otros dos hasta que Hefestion gemía sin pudor pidiendo por mas, recordaba lo avergonzado que había estado la primera vez que habían hecho eso, adoraba verlo sonrojado, se veía mas hermoso de lo que ya era, retiro sus dedos del interior de Hefestion para sustituirlo con su hinchado miembro, entrando de una fuerte y certera estocada, se quedo quieto por sólo un momento para luego comenzar a embestir profundamente, amaba sentirse apresado por esas paredes, era la mejor sensación del mundo, jamás se había sentido tan arropado como cuando estaba dentro de Hefestion, era embriagante lo que lo hacían sentir, salio casi por completo para volver a embestir esta vez encontrando ese punto que hacia gritar de placer al general, siguió tocando ese punto hasta que sintió la caliente esperma rociar su pecho, él lo siguió poco después al sentir como las paredes de Hefestion estrangulaban su miembro, haciéndolo derramar su semilla dentro de ese apretado trasero.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**BABILONIA (PRESENTE)**

Ese día todos los generales estaban reunidos celebrando junto al rey de Macedonia, ese niño que siempre soñó con ser grande, con ser recordado una vez que la muerte llegara, con conquistar lo conocido y descubrir lo que no, ese hombre que siendo muy joven se convirtió en el rey de todo.

La fiesta era un signo latente de su decadencia, de su falta de foco, se sentía perdido y esa copa, esa gran copa llena de vino, vino que lleno sus venas de veneno, veneno que pronto se lo llevaría al más allá, en donde Caronte lo cruzaría en su barca para así reunirse con su gran amor, ese que lo había dejado solo a la merced de todos esos buitres, esa copa era el principio del fin.

Tendido en su cama, agonizante, toda su vida paso por sus ojos, todas sus grandes conquistas, no sólo de tierras lejanas y civilizaciones desconocidas, sino que las que llevaba en el corazón, finalmente podría reunirse con su gran amor.

Hefestion lo esperaba al otro lado del río, era tiempo de partir, no porque él quisiera, sino que porque esos hombres que lo rodeaban no podían mas con el Gran Alejandro, era tiempo de cambiar, el imperio debía tener un nuevo rey, el problema cual de ellos.

Al final Alejandro, el gran Alejandro dejo el mundo al momento en que esa águila, esa que lo siguió toda su vida definitivamente lo alcanzo, y el imperio, ese enorme y basto imperio que había construido fue dividido en cuatro partes, partes que se quedaron sus fieles generales que al verlo muerto y sin siquiera frío el cuerpo comenzaron a batallar cual salvajes por el poder.

La verdad, la verdad es que esos hombres que siempre estuvieron con él fueron los culpables, ellos lo mataron, porque no podían continuar, no podían seguir batalla tras batalla en el sueño sin fin de Alejandro, los soñadores son agotadores y al final Alejandro, quien convirtió el mito en realidad murió, pero siempre será recordado como Alejandro Magno, el mas grande de los Alejandros.


	8. Epilogo

El suave roce de sus labios en mis labios, su cabello acariciando mi rostro y esos ojos, esos ojos siempre fueron mi perdición y lo único que quiero ver por el resto de la eternidad…

Él me esperaba, siempre supe que lo haría, pero mi alegría fue abrumadora cuando al cruzar el río él estaba ahí, con su hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos que me siguieron toda mi vida, mi primer amigo, mi primer amor, mi primer amante, mi todo… al fin me reunía con mi Patroclo.


End file.
